Heart or Hollow
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: Princess Candace and Shining Armor has have their new baby foal, Princess Skyla. One day, Skyla finds out that she's a changing, not a pony.Will she keep control of herself or result to her evil heritage? (My first ever original fanfic, all characters, but Fable Sparkle, Spark, and Berry, my OCs, belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust) Cover image by Phinbella02
1. Chapter 1: The Baby Princess

_In the land of Equestria, the alicorn princess named Mi amora cadenza, better known as Princess Cadence, defeated a creature of darkness with her love for her fiancée, Shining Armor and with the help of the elements of harmony. The princess was happily married, and ruled her kingdom, the crystal empire. She thought the changelings and their nefarious queen Chrysalis, but what the pony of love didn't know was they were closer than she thought._

As the alicorn Cadence held her newborn foal, she smiled. The baby had pink fur and a yellow, purple, and pink mane that fell into curls. She was a alicorn and looked almost exactly like her mother, except she had her father's blue eyes. "Hello, my little princess." Shining Armor whispered. The filly didn't do anything, just looked into his eyes and scrunched up her own in confusion. "What should we name her?" Shining asked. "I want to name her Skyla, that was my mother's name." Cadence said. Princess Skyla looked between her parents and saw a pink aura surrounding the couple as they looked at each other. This aura was very powerful and the baby felt very full suddenly. Her parents, however, felt very weak all the sudden, but that didn't get in the way of their love for their newborn daughter, and that was one of the worst things they could've done

The new born princess was celebrated by the crystal ponies, the villagers of the crystal empire. They loved their new ruler and that made the crystal heart glow and spin. Princess Skyla gave a small "oh" in wonder of the sparkling relic. No pony noticed her eyes glow green for a few seconds, then back to sapphire blue. The baby started to sob and cry when she was taken away from the heart.

The royal family went to Canterlot to show the new princess to the rest of the alicorns. Celestia and Luna were overjoyed to see Skyla, but their happiness combined could not match that of Twilight Sparkle's. She was shedding "liquid pride" as she cradled her little niece with her magic. Skyla giggled with delight as she felt a warm sensation inside her. But, Twilight suddenly was swaying and she fell to the ground. Skyla was still tightly encased in magic and squealed with surprise. Cadence quickly elevated her child onto her own back and she and Shining raced over to Twilight. "Twilie! Are you ok?" Shining said, helping his little sister up. "I'm okay" Twilight said, weakly. "It was strange.. It was just like.." The aunt looked at her niece. "Like what?" Cadence asked. "Oh, nothing. oh, also.. I have a surprise for you two!" Twilight said, brightly suddenly. "What is it?" Shining asked, levitating Skyla closer. "I'm pregnant!" Twilight cried. Candace screamed and the mares started jumping up and down together. Shining just stood there, jaw open. "What?" He said, dryly.

5 years later, Princess Skyla flew around with her wings, while a young 4 year old orange unicorn with a purple and violet wavy mane chased after her. "Skyla! Wait up!" She giggled, trying to reach the alicorn. Skyla stopped and flew to the ground. "The point of tag is to try to run or fly away from the other pony, Fable!" She said. Fable Sparkle, daughter of Princess Twilight and Flash Sentry, looked annoyed at her older cousin. "You said you would read to me when we were done with the last game!" She pouted. "Fine! We can read your silly book!" Skyla laughed. The unicorn started to levitate a book, but it only went for a few centimeters before dropping to the ground. Skyla used her own magic to bring it to her and Fable stared at her, envious. "I wish I could do magic.." The filly sighed. "You'll get there eventually" Her cousin said, bringing the foal close to her. Skyla felt a familiar sensation pass through her, she shut her eyes and thought to herself

 _Stop it! Why can't I stop it?!_

"Skyla.." Fable yawned. "I'm sleepy.. Don't feel good." She said. "I… I understand if you want some rest then! Don't let me stop you!" Skyla laughed nervously. "Nah, I want to stay here, with you!" Fable giggled. "I don't want anything to make you more sick, that's all!" Her cousin huffed, trying not to drain any more energy from the filly. Fable closed her eyes and yawned. "Fable! Please go away!" Skyla protested, trying in vain to shake her awake. The princess still felt the intense, almost unbearable, energy draining from the small unicorn. Skyla pushed the filly away, but the energy still came to her. She backed away until her body touched cool glass. Skyla gasped and turned to a mirror. Instead of herself, a horrifying alicorn stared back, but it was not a pony. It was a filly with a sleek black body with holes in it. She had beadle green eyes and cobwebby curls for her mane. Skyla screamed and the door burst open. Shining Armor, Cadence, and Twilight ran into the room. Twilight gasped at the sight of Fable, sleeping on the ground and ran to her. Cadence went to her daughter and Shining Armor helped try to wake his niece. Skyla was hyperventilating and staring at the mirror but only saw the princess she saw every day. "Honey, are you okay?" Cadence asked, hugging her close. "Mom, What do I look like?" The filly whispered, trembling. Cadence, Twilight, and Shining stared at Skyla. "You look… Normal?" Shining said, raising a eyebrow. Skyla glanced back at the mirror, to reassure herself then looked back at the ponies. "Mommy?" Fable asked, finally awake. Twilight exhaled and hugged her child. The little unicorn looked at her older cousin and frowned. Skyla gulped. Had she seen it? Would she tell? "You silly pony! You didn't wake me up! Did I drool on you?" Fable laughed. "Er, sorry!" Skyla said, nervously. "That's ok!" Her cousin giggled. "Skyla, are you sure you're okay? Do you know what happened to Fable?" Twilight asked, concerned for the safety of both her niece and daughter.

 _Don't you know I'm draining energy from you too?_ Skyla thought.

"No, I-I don't know what happened, she just fell asleep…" Skyla murmured. "I was just sleepy!" Fable said. Twilight looked straight at Skyla. "I see.." She said. "Cadence, Shining, shall we continue planning the crystal fair? The others have a few ideas." Twilight said, looking to her brother and sister in law and they walked out the door. "Others?" The young alicorn asked Fable. "The elements of harmony!" Her cousin cried with delight. "Oh, of course" Skyla remembered her mother telling her the story of how the elements had used a lot of things to beat the changelings, she gulped at how her reflection from earlier had looked just like the evil queen in her mother's story. She shuddered at the thought of Queen Chrysalis, but even more at the little filly she had seen in the mirror. "Skyla? You're shaking!" Fable gasped. "What? I'm fine!" The princess tried to assured her. "You know I'm a princess of friendship, right? I can almost tell when someone isn't using a element!" Her cousin said, almost as if reprimanding Skyla. "Err, I have to get something from my room" The filly coughed. Without waiting for her cousins to reply, she ran up the stairs.

Skyla lay on her bed, trying to understand why this was happening. "Why do I keep taking my family's energy? Why do I take every ponies energy?" The princess asked herself. She looked in her own mirror and thought

 _I wish I could be some pony else!_

Suddenly she was engulfed in green flames and saw the changeling alicorn again. Skyla gasped and realized it wasn't just the mirror, she was a changeling, a real changeling. "No…" The changeling whispered. "I'm the enemy.. I'm a monster!" She sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2:First Meal

"No! No, no, no!" Skyla gasped. The little changeling in the mirror was still there. "I'm good! I'm good! I'm not a changeling! I can't be!" She choked out. Skyla realized that this must be the reason ponies were weak around her. Their love came to her. But why had it only come now?

"I have to get out of here!" She cried, remembering the stories her parents battle with the changelings so many years ago. At first, she adored the wonderful tales of her aunt Twilight not being fooled by the evil queen's disguise as Skyla's mother and rushing to the rescue of the real princess of love! She used to sit in awe, listening to how _her_ parents used their love to banish all the changelings and giggle at the element of laughter's weapon, but now she shivered as she thought of the party cannon.

Sneaking in the shadows, no one knew of the small changeling. Princess Skyla frowned. She didn't know how to change back to her filly form, how was she suppose to get out? Plus, it didn't help that her stomach was growling.

 _I need love… But how to get it?_ She asked _._

So many questionsstill not answered, the girl almost screamed at the opening of a door nearby. It wasn't a guard, it was worse, the element of generosity, Rarity came out. Skyla was still well hidden, but really scared. As Rarity walked nearer, the changeling felt her mind grow blank and a young preteen unicorn appeared in her mind. The filly had snow white fur, like Rarity, and light pink and purple curls with jade green eyes, and also had a colorful shield with a music note in it for a cutie mark. Before Skyla got a moment to wonder who this mysterious girl was, she saw a flash of green and gave a whispered gasp. She was only a few inches taller and had white fur, she had turned into the filly from her head. She looked around. Well, at least now she had a disguise. Now, as the preteen unicorn, Skyla snuck out of the shadows and was about to walk away, when she heard a gasp. "S-sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked. The fake filly turned to face the mare. Suddenly, she felt an almost overwhelming amount of love pour into her. "Sweetie Belle.. What are you doing here?" Rarity asked, tears welling in her eyes. "What do you mean? I came to see you!" The fake Sweetie Belle said, nervously. "You said you never wanted to see me again!" Rarity choked in a happy sob, and without warning, embraced her sister. Still feeling the love, Skyla continued to act. "It's all in the past now." She whispered. Suddenly Rarity pushed her back. "No.. You said that you could never forgive me, for what I did to you." She said, looking puzzled. "I.. Still love you, no matter what!" The girl chuckled, nervously. "Okay.. Sweetie, are you living a full life with Pip? Is it really all that you hoped?" Rarity said, narrowing her eyebrows. "Sure is!" The mare said. "How _are_ Applebloom and Scootaloo?" Rarity asked.

 _Who are these all ponies?_ Skyla thought.

"We lost touch." She hurried out. Rarity's horn glowed and Skyla found she couldn't hardly breath. "Who are you?! How dare you pose as my sister! Sweetie Belle was upset because I wouldn't allow her to date Button Mash so she ran away, and Apple Bloom and Scootaloo have their destinies intertwined with hers so they stay at her side!" Rarity yelled. The door swung open and the rest of the elements with Cadence and Shining Armor ran out. The ponies were mortified at the sight of Rarity shouting at her own little sister who was gasping for air above her. "What in the hay are you doing, Rarity?!" Applejack called. Rarity growled at her, then released the choking mare. "That's not Sweetie Belle! It's a changeling!" She yelled. "What's going on?" A soft voice asked from behind the group. The ponies turned to see Fable peeking through the doorway. When she glanced at the fake mare sprawled on the ground, she gasped. The kind filly ran to the fake Sweetie Belle when she changed into princess Twilight Sparkle. The ponies gasped and Fable ran back to her real mother and the elements of harmony who shielded their princess. Skyla stood, a bit surprised about being so tall. Though she might not be related, the filly was still cared about in the changeling's heart, so she tried to calm the ponies. "I- I don't know what's going on! Please believe me!" The alicorn double cried. Suddenly, a crystal guard came rushing down the stairs. "Your majesties! Princess Skyla is gone! We can't find her anywhere!" He said, addressing Shining Armor and Cadence. Shining turned to the trembling changeling. "Where's my daughter?!" He yelled. Fable stepped out of her shield of ponies. The filly had anger burning in her eyes, a look Skyla had never seen in her, hatred. Then the only pony Skyla truly loved, despised her. "How dare you!" The filly screamed at the changeling. "Where is my cousin!? What have you done!?" She yelled, stepping closer to her mother's double. At that moment, Skyla saw her filly self instead of Twilight as the child's most loved, still having no control over her new power, she turned right back to her pony self, but her own cousin only stared in disbelief. "Fable! Don't you see? I'm-" Skyla started to explain. "I see a changeling! Something that has haunted my nightmares! I see a monster!" Fable yelled, tears streaming down her face. "But.. You love me!" Skyla gasped. "I'll never love something as evil as you!" Fable softly spoke. The filly looked straight into her secretly cousins eyes. "Now, where is princess Skyla" she asked, still softly. The changeling felt her own love for any pony drain away, she realized that the only pony she truly loved, was going against her. Her heart shattered, and the empty space filled with anger, fear, disgust, and hatred. "Your princess?" She whispered, staring into the filly's innocent eyes. She grabbed the child's chin and laughed at the fear in her eyes. "She's gone" she whispered, then threw the filly away. The guards grabbed Skyla on either side, but she was still laughing. "Did you hear me, you poor fools? She's gone!" She yelled at the adults. Then she looked straight into her parents eyes. "And she's NEVER coming back." She growled.

Deep within the caves of the changelings, their queen laughed at her enemies fear though a crystal gazing ball . "Oh, my dear Cadence, your little brat will come in handy, or should I say my little brat? No pony will be able to stop that princess when I get ahold of her." Chrysalis chuckled. "Not even you and your precious friends, Twilight." She added, stealing a look at the elements of harmony, which were trying to comfort their filly princess. "No pony." She whispered, gazing at her little prodigy trying to escape the guard


	3. Chapter 3:Home Sweet Home?

The dungeon was actually very pretty, it was, after all made out of crystal. But Skyla fought against her guards, changing into all sorts of different ponies. One guard was opening the cell door and the guards threw the changeling in, who growled as they shut the door. The ponies walked away, leaving the filly changeling quite alone, so she had no pony to feed off of. "Fools, idiots" she growled. 'I wish I could just have one pony, just one, that would accept me for what I am.' The filly sighed, anger turning to sadness. 'I would do anything for that.' She whispered, staring at her black, hole filled hoofs.

'Anything? This girl is desperate!' Chrysalis laughed. 'But I don't need to bribe the child to get what I want from her. All I need is her at my side, someone with such potential, how horrible to waste upon the good.' She snarled. 'My queen, what do you request I do?' A changeling asked from behind her. The alicorn creature turned. 'Bring that princess to me, she is, after all _your_ princess!' The Queen said, turning back to the ball she had been gazing at. 'Take whoever you need and be careful around those pesky elements! I think they might be able to see one of us a mile away!" She complied. "Of course, your majesty, right away!" The changeling walked off, secretly dreading the arrival of a new royal who would boss him around just like the queen.

Princess Skyla had no idea of her rescue to come, or of her royal place, or even how to control this new power of hers. "Come on..come on…" She urged herself trying hard to turn into the filly she once was. "Ugh! It's no use!" She screamed. Suddenly, she heard the unmistakable turning of the doorknob. The creature scampered to the corner, wondering if it was a guard come to punish her. The door did open, and it was a guard. Skyla inched a little closer, just to get some of her hunger of love gone. However, she did not see any pony the guard cared for. "I know you're there, kid, I can hear your hear your heartbeat, it's actually kinda faint, yet fast, weird." He said. "W-who are you?!" Skyla gasped. "One of your own, princess Skyla…Right?" The guard said. "One of my own? Are you a-" Skyla started. "Changeling? Yeah" he said. Suddenly the guard was engulfed in green flames, and was a Pegasus changeling with green eyes. The filly did something the changeling didn't expect, she actually smiled.

"You are! You are!" She gasped in delight. "Yes, your majesty, of course." The changeling bowed low and grimaced out of the girl's view at how he hated bowing to creatures. "Your majesty? Me? You mean, I'm still a ruler and I actually fit in too ? This is amazing!" She laughed. "I _thought_ you were going to be all cold hearted and sullen, how are you happy right now?" The other changeling said, looking up to her. "Yes, well it's better now that… Wait, how did you know that?" The girl asked. "We changelings can do all sorts of things, and I bet you can do even more since you're the princess, and you're all powerful and stuff like that." He added in, he had to get this filly on board to coming and making the colony invincible in some way. "I don't care, princess or not, I'm just happy I get to leave this place, and never see my parents, the elements, the princesses, any pony that can stop me ever again!" She grinned. "Really? You _want_ to leave your family behind?" The changeling asked. "Yes, of course, I have nothing here to stay with, I can't even change into some pony I really want yet!" The filly giggled. "You can't change yet?!" The changeling gasped, truly shocked. "Er.. I can, just not by will it just,sorta, happens." Skyla said, shrinking down a little bit. "You… Some kind of savior you are!" The changeling sputtered. "Savior? Ok, can you please explain this to me? Nothing's making sense!" The girl cried. "The Queen will explain, to you and everyone else." The creature mumbled.

"T-the Queen? Queen Chrysalis?" The filly whispered. "Yeah, who else?" Then the changeling noticed the girl trembling slightly. "Oh come on! She's pretty evil to tell you the truth, then again, we all are.." He said. "There are _some_ nice changelings, right?" Skyla asked. "None that I know of.. Come on, we have to get a move on." The changeling said, pulling the child up. He transformed into the guard and looked out the door behind him, the cost was clear. He looked down at Skyla and breathed a huge sigh. "Will you stop looking at me like that?" He asked. "What? Oh, I'm looking at you funny? I was wondering… You seem to know about me, what about you?" Skyla asked. "Seriously, where's the angry filly that seemed to hate her whole family?" The changeling sighed. "You just have to get the right words, and the right pony to get me like that, or perhaps pressure me.." The filly flushed red. The guard pushed the filly out the door and tried to ignore the girl's questioning eyes. "So… You going to tell me about yourself?" She asked. "Fine, but you have to catch up and not dawdle, the queen will get impatient." He said, closing his eyes and making a cloak appear on himself. He motioned for the filly to get under the cloak so she could not be seen. "How did you do that?" The girl asked up to him. "You can change into anything you want when you're an experienced changeling, even a guard with a cloak on." He muttered back, rounding a corner. "Cool! So what do you do for a job? Are you like a hunter, a servant, a-" the filly found his hoof in her mouth. "Why do you have to care about me so much? It's rather annoying, you know." The changeling growled. "I don't really know.. What's your name?" Skyla asked. The guard stopped walking and the little changeling bumped into him. "Did you.. Just ask me for my name?" He said, looking down at her with a astonished look. "Yes, is that weird?" The filly asked, tilting her head. The guard walked on and answered. "Look, you do not address changelings by name unless they are high in power, like the queen and you soon too. I don't even think I have a name." He said, finally pulling the filly out of the castle. "Oh! Can I name you then?" She gasped. "Why would you want to do that?" He asked, changing back to his true form. "Since we're already friends I thought I should address you by _something_." The filly said. "Friends?" The changeling asked, lifting the filly onto his back to take her to the changelings domain. "Of course! I mean, we walked together, talked together, we're practically _best_ friends now!" She cried, almost slipping off. "Stupid kid." The changeling muttered. He started to fly and the filly gasped. "Er, you have been in the air.. Right?" The he asked, looking back at her. "I'm an alicorn, of course I can fly! I thought of a name for you!" She said, "Ok, but it better not be fluffy… heart.. kisses, or any pretty thing like that" he said. "Berry, I thought that was a nice name!" Skyla said. "Berry? It sounds like a pony name…" The changeling murmured. "What did you expect?" The filly huffed. "Fine, but can't you call me like.. Shadow, or like, Thorn or-" He was interrupted by the girl. "Hey! I have high authority! I'm a _princess_ , you said so! So, I'm naming you Berry, got it?" Skyla grumped. "Fine… Your majesty." He snickered. "What? Why are you laughing?" Suddenly, the child's green eyes turned darker. "If you want to laugh you can, laugh at my miserable life like my so called family probably is! I don't think you want to know what will happen to them! They will kneel at my hoofs and then.." She gave off a little frightening giggle. "Then, they will get what they deserve." She said, sharp teeth bared at him. "I.. I'm sorry, okay? Fine, call me Berry, you sounded like the queen… And here I thought you were a sappy brat." Berry said. A few minutes later, they arrived at the home of the changelings. Skyla was surprised to see it was in a dark forest, far from any ponies, and actually underground. "Here we are, the hive." Berry said, setting the filly down. "Er, well.. Home sweet home! Right?" Skyla laughed, trying not to panic at her new settlement. "Nope." Berry sighed. The changeling pressed a knob in a nearby tree and the entrance appeared. "Let's go." He muttered, nodding to the stairs. "Right.." Skyla said softly, almost wishing she were back in that pretty dungeon.

When the young princess flew in, all the changelings turned. There was a great sound of buzzing and twittering at the sight of her. Suddenly the whole group bowed in unison. "Thank-" She was cut off by a jab in the ribs by Berry that said not to use her perfect manners. She grunted softly and the changelings turned away. "Princess Skyla, I presume?" A changeling in green armor said, walking up to them. "Yes, it's me." She said, looking around uneasily. "The Queen wishes to see you." The guard said. "I thought so.. Where do I go to see her, exactly?" The little girl asked, flushing red. "I'll take you." The guard muttered, grabbing her rather grudgingly by the hoof and leading her away. Skyla waved good bye to Berry, but he didn't reply and walked away. A few minutes later, she saw she was at a door that looked very more elegant than the rest. "Go in there" the guard grunted, then left in rather a rush. Skyla realized that all the other creatures seemed to have left as well. The girl inhaled and opened the door.

When the changeling child entered the room, Queen Chrysalis didn't notice, she was instead gazing at a glowing orb. When Skyla stepped closer, she saw many ponies she knew. There was a guard who walked into greet them, she remembered he was her uncle, Flash Century. The ponies already there was Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, all the element of harmony, and barely visible was Fable, who seemed to have a splitting headache and was holding her breath in constrain behind these adults. When the girl saw her father, she gasped and ran into his open arms. "Flash.. Did you find the changeling?" Twilight asked, also embracing him. "Did you find Skyla, daddy?" Fable asked. "I didn't find the changeling anywhere, and as for the princess" Flash looked to the rulers of the empire. "I couldn't find her." He sighed. Cadence choked a sob and buried her face into Shining's shoulder. "Well, we can't just leave a changeling out free in a city full of love!" Rainbow said. "Don't you go rushin' off, Rainbow Dash." Applejack said. "What are we to do now?" Rarity asked, trying not to show her fear. "It's simple, right? We can't do anything.. We have to wait, I guess." Fluttershy whispered. "I HATE WAITING!" Pinkie squealed, causing the Twilight to scream. "QUIET! We can't find that changeling and that's that! We're all going to have to accept that!" She cried. "Mommy?" Fable asked, tugging on her mother's tail. "Can we find Skyla soon? I miss her.." She sighed. "Honey, we _will_ find her, I'll never stop trying to get her back, I promise." Twilight said, nodding to her brother. Chrysalis laughed at the princess's words. "Oh, Twilight, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep! I hope you _die_ from exhaustion right after you realize your niece is never coming back to you." Suddenly a soft, sweet voice spoke behind her spoke. "Excuse me?" Skyla tentatively said. Chrysalis turned and the small changeling leapt back. "Oh my, I'm sorry, my darling child!" The Queen said in a fake sweetness. "I'm sorry too! I was just freighted, sorry again!" Skyla laughed nervously. "Such formalities! But I would expect nothing less from you, princess Skyla." Chrysalis said, holding the girl's chin in her hoofs. "You know my name?" Skyla asked. "My dear child! How am I not to know my heir's name?" The elder asked. "Heir? Me?" Skyla asked. "But I'm heir to the crystal empire!" She gasped. "The crystal empire? I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I think in order to be the heir to that kingdom," Chrysalis suddenly leaned in close to the girl ear. "You can't be the enemy." She whispered. "enemy? But I-" She was interrupted by Chrysalis. The queen was engulfed in flames and was the changeling filly, a mirror image of Skyla. "Then, they will get what they deserve." She imitated, using the exact, precise pitch and sounds she had few hours ago. "What? How did you know I said that?" Skyla asked. "You'll find out soon enough, my princess, once you find your plan for revenge on those menacing elements of harmony." The Queen growled. "Elements of harmony? I don't want revenge of them! I want revenge on my _whole_ \- wait what? I.." Skyla gasped. "Don't deny it! I know you want revenge, we all do! It's in your blood, Skyla" Chrysalis whispered. "My… My blood? I can't.. What do you want from from me?" The girl asked. "I don't want anything from you! Revenge is something you want from yourself." Chrysalis whispered. "I can't! I.. I don't want revenge!" Skyla credit. "Such a disappointment.. Ah well! You're living with me now, my princess, my heir." Chrysalis said. "B-but I don't want revenge! I don't want to hurt any pony!" Skyla said, tears filling her eyes. "You will, my dear! Don't worry! You will!" Her queen laughed. "I.." Skyla panted. "Queen, may I please go to my room? Do I even have a room?" The filly asked. "My Skyla! Of course you have a room! You're a princess!" Chrysalis cooed. "A guard will take you there!" She said. Skyla started to walk away, when the queen's chilling voice reached her. "Sleep well my darling! Oh, and Skyla, dear?" The filly stopped walking. "Yes?" She asked, softly. "Don't worry! With me at your side, you finally snuff out all that horrible love in you, it can't be here, it's a weakness you know!" Chrysalis laughed

Skyla gave a tiny slight nod, turned, and left. When the girl was gone, queen growled in disgust. "Soon, she will finally see what she truly wants. But she has that light that the ponies raised her to have, then again, all light gives away so easily to darkness! I'll make that brat's heart as hard and black as coal, so not even she can find the glow." The queen's laughter filled the halls, making Skyla stop in her tracks. "I'll never be that evil, right? No, never. Nothing could ever make me abandon the love inside!" She whispered. But she couldn't be more wrong.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle Inside

Princess Skyla awoke with yawn. She felt her soft, warm blanket on her, fluffy pillow under her head, but something was missing… But what? Skyla sat up, finding her room, as it always was. Pink crystal walls, pretty yellow curtains, all her favorite things, then she realized. It was so quiet . No sound was made. Not a peep from the foals of the kingdom outside. Not a glowing sound of the crystal heart a few doors down, not even a single clank of the guards uniforms. It felt so…. Empty and lifeless. The filly swung out of bed and ran to her shining mirror. She saw her changeling reflection and remembered everything. There was a knock at the door. It opened and a guard poked his head in. "Princess, the Queen wishes to see you." He said. "Do I have to go alone?" She shaked, recalling the talk from last night. "Get out now or we'll all be punished! The elder said. The filly trotted slowly out. She turned to look at her bedroom, but saw it was now had bare black walls, nothing in it. The girl backed away in shock, and bumped right into something. She turned to look up at a angry changeling and blushed in a grunted back, dragging her away down the corridor.

The guard and the princess walked down the halls in silence. "So… My room, how.. Did you see it do that?" The girl asked. There was a low grunt. "I'm guessing you did. How does it do that?" She asked, trying to look into the eyes of her companion who was looking straight ahead. A shrug told her to stop talking so she did. The guard grunted yet again a few minutes later, starting to annoy her now, at a elegant door, most likely another of the queen's. "Oh, well, thank-" She started to say, when she realized he was gone. "Really? What a bunch of cowards!" She groaned, walking through the door.

When she entered, she saw a long line of changelings in front of her, with the Queen pointing them out, if chosen, the changeling smirked at their fellow creatures. "Queen Chrysalis? What is this about?" Skyla asked. "Skyla! How did you sleep? Listen, today is a big day! So many things to do!" Chrysalis sighed. "Like what?" The filly asked. "Beginning your changeling training, finally starting your plan for revenge, and first up, choosing your main attendant." The Queen said, pulling Skyla closer. "An attendant?" The girl asked. "What a clueless pony you are! Don't tell me your mother never gave you some pony to be there by your side, who you trust the most, who will wait on your every need?" Chrysalis asked. "My parents didn't really believe in demanding ponies." Skyla said. "What a waste!" The Queen cried. "So, can I pick someone now?" Skyla said, hopping with excitement. "Of course! I've picked out some ruthless changeling that will help you with plans, and overall make you one of us." Her elder said, gesturing to the select few from earlier. Skyla scanned the line eagerly. She suddenly frowned at the end. "What wrong, child?" Chrysalis asked. "I just was hoping some one else would be here." She said. "Someone else?" Another changeling asked, raising his eyebrows. "May I pick someone not from the line?" Skyla asked. "Er, of course you can, dear, but wouldn't you prefer-" The Queen was cut off by the small thing beside her. "No, I'll pick him, thanks." Skyla butted in. Much to the queen's horror, the girl walked to the door, turned and said, "I'll bring him back for you." and left.

A few minutes later, the Queen was growling in anger. "That little brat! Who does she think she is? Leaving my choices like that!" She said, her fellow changelings trying to comfort her. "Yeah, who would she pick?" One servant asked. As if on cue, the door swung open and Skyla walked in, using her magic to pull a pegasus changeling along. To most, he was just another of them, no name, just a servant. To the Queen, it was another slave, but to the foal, he was the only friend she had here, to the little princess, he was an equal named Berry. The changelings snickered, and the Queen looked angry. "I've chosen my attendant!" Skyla announced, dropping Berry to the floor with a thud. "You are not having that as your slave." Chrysalis said, pointing to Berry. Skyla's eyes narrowed, her sweet smile turning to a evil smirk. "Oh, he's going to be my attendant, Chrissy, trust me about that!" She laughed. Berry edged away, having seen this happen before. The others took his lead, except for the Queen who chuckled. "So, _dear,_ you finally want to have a go? Try me!" Skyla's grin broadened. "Oh, you've gotten yourself in big trouble." She said. She flew high in the air, her eyes turning a glowing green, her horn lit. She aimed at the Queen. The servants realizing how this girl could truly do something, ran to their ruler. "Fools." Skyla whispered. She fired not at the Queen, but at her rushing helpers. The changelings hoofs were covered in a green goo that they couldn't unstick themselves. The rigid child turned her glowing green eyes to the Queen. "Now you." She growled. The princess's eyes suddenly turned to the usual dark green. She gasped, closed her eyes, and fell. The other servants only watched with horror, trying to free themselves to catch the falling girl. Berry saw he wasn't glued to the ground and ran. He sprawled to the ground and the girl landed in his outstretched arms.

Breathing hard, Berry gave a genuine smile as the girl's eyes fluttered open. "Did I win?" She asked softly, sitting up and looking around. She saw her own subjects in the goo and gasped. "What happened?" The girl asked. "Skyla, you can have whatever you want if you can get that hatred on your enemies!" Chrysalis laughed, walking over and picking the filly up. "So.. He's my attendant now?" Skyla asked, pointing to Berry. "Of course! Now we can finally work on your revenge plan!" The Queen cried, pulling the girl away. "But you don't understand! I didn't-" She pleaded, but the Queen wasn't listening. Skyla looked back at the stuck changelings. "B- but what about them?" She said, looking up at the Queen. "Oh please! They don't matter!" Chrysalis waved the sight away. She turned her head to Berry, who looked utterly shocked still from being chosen as a royal attendant. "You! What are you gaping at? Show some respect for your princess! If you're going to be her helper, don't stare, you filth!" She said, walking out. "Yes! Do try, you.." Skyla started to growl, but she saw her only friend's shocked and almost, somehow, hurt face, and her own fell. "I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it it's just.. Hard to be nice here, when all you're expected to be is-." She started, softly, helping Berry up. "Skyla! Where are you?" Chrysalis shouted from far away. "Oh well.. I got to go.. See you later, I suppose.." The filly said, turning to the door and sighing. After the girl was gone, Berry found his voice. "I understand.." He whispered.

Skyla ran down the hall to the sound of the queen's voice. "Sorry, um, might I ask you something? When can I be with my attendant?" She asked to the Queen. "When your need someone to do something for your plots, of course!" Chrysalis laughed, looking back at the glass orb from before. "Oh.. Yeah, of course.. When else?" Skyla asked, tentatively stepping towards the orb as well. "What do you mean? Maybe a traditional hoof massage.. Or perhaps some pony to command your army, the possibilities are endless!" The creature pondered. "What's that?" Skyla asked, pointing to the orb in front of her. "Ah! That is my gazing orb, child. I use it to watch my enemies, to see their strengths, weaknesses, everything I need to plot revenge on ponies I despise." Chrysalis said. "So, you can see any pony at all?" Skyla asked. "All you have to do is touch it, think of the pony you want to see and there they are." The Queen said. "Can I try it?" The filly asked. "So eager! But we have to work on your changing!" The elder said. "Okay.. Sure.." The girl sighed. "Oh come now, you shouldn't be so upset! You will begin your planning with your attendant tomorrow, okay?" Chrysalis said, pulling the little changeling with her.

"Now the first step to making your victim weak is seeing who they love and using it against them." The Queen instructed. The girl looked back to the orb in the doorway of the nearby room and sighed. "Skyla! Are you listening?" Chrysalis asked. "But of course, I just am wanting to do more then learn this!" Came through another sigh. "I know, that's why you're going to try it, not just sit here." The Queen said back. Skyla rose her head. "What do you mean?" She asked. The door opened and two changelings walked in, they were dragging with them a small figure. When the tiny thing looked up, Skyla realized it was only a little crystal filly about four by the looks of it. The changeling recognized her as one of the guard's children, she often saw the girl skipping around the palace even though it wasn't allowed for her to roam as she please, the brat had always followed Skyla around, asking her all sorts of questions, _probably just to annoy me._ Skyla thought. But when she looked down at the child, she didn't see the funny smile the girl had usually, only fear. She saw a flash of green light and groaned. "See? That what you need to stop doing, you _can_ chose the pony's love one you will transform to, you can't right now.. I can't understand why though, you were just like a real changeling ruler in that room, what happened?" The Queen asked. "I don't know, I think it's only temporarily when it does that." Skyla flushed scarlet. Chrysalis groaned also. "Why is she here?" Skyla asked, pointing to the filly, who's love was transferring to the princess, even though she knew it wasn't her father, she still missed the sight of him. "This thing is going to help you grow strong, she's young and naive, fooled by anything, and that's why it's a start." The Queen replied. "B-but she's just a child! She's a living, breathing creature!" Skyla cried, drawing the filly slightly closer. "Do you think your parents cared that _you_ were a child when they threw you in a dungeon?" Chrysalis asked. "They didn't know it was me!" The princess protested. "And yet! They wouldn't care, knowing that you were the enemy!" Chrysalis snapped. The room was silent. "I'm _not_ their enemy." Skyla whispered. "You are though! Don't deny it, you want them to suffer! You're not the sweetness you always think you are, you're better than that." Chrysalis said. Suddenly the filly that Skyla had inched closer to backed away. "Please.. Don't hurt me! Please! I'm scared!" She cried. "You're afraid of me?!" Skyla asked. "Yes! Get away! Please just get away!" The girl sobbed, trembling. "You _adore_ me! You basically worship the ground I walk on!" The small changeling sputtered. "No! No, no! I want my mommy and daddy! I'm going home!" The filly shouted in anger now, running to the exit. The realization sank in to Skyla, this pony really was afraid. The little crystal pony ran but the changeling princess swooped ahead landed in front of her. "I don't think so." Skyla growled. The girl gasped. "How DARE you! You think you're something special,huh? All you do is drool all over me, and trust me, it's annoying! You follow me around because you're nothing but a common pony that has nothing to do but love every, single, living thing you find!" The princess yelled. "W-who are you?!" The child cried. Skyla suddenly saw more than just one of the guards, she saw a pegasus crystal mare and then, to her surprise, herself, at least in pony form. As if selecting the image, she saw another flash of green. She looked down to see her very own pony pink fur on her hoofs. She looked back at the filly, who was shaking with fear. "Well? Do you recognize me now?" Skyla asked. "W-what have you done with her? Where's the princess?" The filly asked back. "You're looking at her." Skyla replied. The little girl's eyes wided and she fell in surprise. " _You're_ the changeling girl who escaped? No, you can't be!" She sobbed. "So you're saying you don't like the new look?" Skyla said, pouting her lip in cruelty . "Go back to the way you were, princess! Your parents miss you! So does princess Twilight, she's been looking for you everywhere!" The girl cried back. "How? It's not that simple!" The changeling said. "I don't know! Make her do it!" The filly said, pointing to Chrysalis. "No.. I won't. I _can't_ go back! Those stupid rulers can waste all their time, it makes them weaker, their love will grow, and I will finally be able to rule over them all!" Skyla laughed. "Even Fable?" The child asked softly. "What?" The changeling asked. "Even, Fable.. Your cousin. I always want to be like her because.. Because… You love her" The filly whispered. "I do?" Skyla said, in a hushed voice almost to herself. Suddenly a hard shove woke her from her trance. "Skyla doesn't care for any of those princesses." Chrysalis said to the filly. "Yes she does!" The filly protested. Skyla stood and at first felt strange, dizzy, wondering where she was, what she was doing. She felt Chrysalis's hole filled hoof on her shoulder. "All right, my princess?" The Queen asked. "I don't know.. I don't understand…" She gasped, looking at the filly. "All you need to know is that little brat is your enemy. She will only report you to the royals, and they'll come and destroy the only real home you ever had, and they'll take you away, to _rot_ in that dungeon." Chrysalis whispered. "No! No, Skyla! Not one creature has a heart in this horrible place! Not one! None shall have a heart big enough to love you as much as-" The filly was interrupted. "Shut up… Shut up! Love is a lie for me! I only want love to get stronger, my enemies to get weaker! That's all I want it for!" Skyla cried. In sudden rage, she pushed the child away. "Fine.. Fine.. I _really_ wanted you to change…" The filly gasped, struggling to get up. "I'll never change! I was born to be the princess of changelings, you little beast!" Skyla snarled. "You're not though! You were born to be the princess of the empire! Please, come back with me!" The filly sobbed. "Your love for me and your silly empire is making you weak! You can't get anywhere with love!" The princess said, smirking and walking towards the girl, still sprawled on the ground. "You're a _monster_ , I wanted to think you were so, so much more then that!" The filly cried. Suddenly the girl's eyes rolled back and she passed out.

Skyla's fire vanished, she let out a gasp. "Is she… She couldn't be.." The changeling cried, holding the girl's limp body. "Okay! Good, She's still breathing!" Skyla exhaled. "How is that good?!" Chrysalis cried, walking to Skyla. "Er.. You know, she's another pony, and um… Well… I don't know, maybe for later?" Skyla whispered. "Oh, good! For a minute, I thought you were turning weak again." The Queen sighed. "No! No, of course not!" Skyla gasped. "Then stop asking if the ponies are alive or not! I definitely didn't want to keep those silly princesses alive when I had them underground, but I had no choice!" Chrysalis snarled. "Why didn't you?" Skyla asked. "How dare you!" The Queen screamed, encasing the child's neck with her thick green aura. The filly was trying to pray away the magic, choking out breath. "Get away from her! She doesn't know!" A voice yelled. Berry pushed past the guards, and to their horror, pushed the Queen. The small changeling gasped for air. Berry ran to her, but the filly ran past him. He turned and saw her trying to help Chrysalis up but she pushed the child away. "You little worm!" The Queen cried. "She didn't know we can't ask about that!" Berry started. "I'm so sorry.." Skyla whispered. "Just go to your room." Chrysalis sighed. "But-" The small changeling tried. "NOW! And don't come back until morning!" The Queen yelled. Skyla bit her lip and ran. Berry ran after her. "I wish…" Chrysalis sighed. "No.. Never Mind" she shook her head. "I want that stupid Cadence out of the picture! From Skyla's heart… And his…" She whispered.

Later, at night in Skyla's room, the filly was hyperventilating. She clutched her cobwebby hair and pulled. "My head…" She grunted. There was a sudden knock at the door. "Skyla? Are you ok?" Berry asked outside. "Go away!" She sobbed. "Skyla! What's going on?" Berry yelled, pounding on the door. "GO AWAY!" Skyla screamed. Berry stepped away, and left. "It's burning! Why is my chest burning?" Skyla asked herself. "I can't live like this! Light or dark? I need to decide… Light, but I can't… No pony wants me.. I chose dark then?" Skyla cried. She glanced at her mirror and gasped. Her dark green eyes turned a lighter shade. "Dark.. It's better… Yes, love is weakness.. I will never fight for light, for good, for love." She snarled. With her choice made, a long, jab sent her hurtling to the other side of the room. The princess let out a ear piercing scream in pain.

In the palace of crystal, princess Fable slept peacefully, when a sharp jab hit her as well. She awoke with a start. "What was that?" She yawned. The princess noticed the usual, loud, loving glow of the crystal heart was silent. The girl threw back her covers and landed softly and tiptoed out of her guest room. She paused before reaching the room storing the heart, right in front of her cousin's room, or at least, was her cousin's room, she had disappeared a few weeks ago, the child hadn't seen her since. The door was cracked open a bit, Fable peeked inside, she sighed, empty, just like yesterday. "Where are you?" She whispered to the air. After closing the door, Fable opened the next door and gave a terrified gasp. The heart, usually crystal clear, shining with love, but it was coal black, now looking like a dark stone. Fable walked forward, hesitating for a minute, but the filly felt a urge to touch it. She inched closer, a touched her small hoof to it. She suddenly saw a young stallion. She had never seen him before. He had a light blue coat, also a silvery white mane, it was almost slicked back except for two parts which were parted down his horn also slicked back to his ears. The handsome stallion vanished from her sight after a few minutes. Fable found herself hot and… Blushing? She shook herself and looked up, the heart was clear again, she stared to her own reflection. "Honey?" A voice softly said. Fable gasped, and turned to see princess Twilight Sparkle. "Mom!" She cried. "Why are you in here? Is something wrong?" The princess asked, walking closer to her daughter. "I saw the heart, and I touched it-" Fable started. "You touched it?" Twilight asked. "Yes.." The child said, nervous. "What did you see?" The mare asked. "A young stallion, why?" Her daughter asked. "Oh… Alright… Ok…" Twilight said. "Let's go back to bed, come on." The princess said. "C-can I stay for a little while? I feel connected to Skyla.. Is that weird, mom?" Fable asked. "No, not at all, sweetheart." Twilight whispered. The mare walked out. She gave a sigh. "My girl…Why? Why does this always happen to my loved ones?" She whispered.

Skyla was also thinking that night, why did that jab come? Suddenly, another sharper, longer pain hit her. "What is going on?" Skyla asked.

Chrysalis, still up, saw a bright light from her orb. "The crystal heart? But why is it glowing?" The changeling walked over. "My undoing.. In a child? Twilight Sparkle's daughter.. Cadance's niece… She must be eliminated… But in time.. Much time." Chrysalis sighed.

"Why do I feel so weak?" Fable asked. "My chest hurts…" She said. Backing away from the heart, Fable remembered something to get away from her pain. Magic school… A chance to finally master magic, like her mother, like her mother… That's what she wanted. Little did she know that her fate at the school wasn't for magic, it was for her companion, for her destiny.

"Those ponies…. are going… to know what I'm capable of…' Skyla wheezed. The filly panted and stumbled around, knocking things to the floor. "Stop it… STOP IT!" She cried, running to a wall and knocking into it. So many thoughts raced through her mind, debating, and demanding. Heal, hurt,

good, bad,

white, black,

cower, brave,

danger, safe,

laugh, cry,

darkness, light

The girl screamed and cried, when would the war end? "Pick a side." Both voices whispered. "Chose" Was the last word she heard before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Plots and the Princess

Berry waited patiently at his princess's door, hoping she would come out soon. "Er, Skyla? It's time to wake up…" He said, knocking softly. The door flung open. A young changeling was there, but it wasn't the girl he had left the night before. The creature's eyes were bloodshot, her cobweb mane tangled and sticking out at different angles, she had a angry,terror striking look in her eyes. The filly stopped walking. "Why do you think you have enough authority to stare at me like that?" She whispered. "Er.. I'm sorry, Skyla.. You just-" Berry started. "Skyla? Are you really on that good terms with me?" The filly asked, turning to him. "I thought… We're friends, Skyla… You _made_ me your friend." Berry said. "Friends? Friends?!" Skyla laughed, then narrowed her eyes. " _You_ are _my_ servant, I don't have friends, not anymore." Skyla sighed. "What?" Berry gasped. "Oh, be quiet! Where is the Queen? I must speak to her!" The princess huffed. She stared into his eyes. "Whatever!" Skyla cried. The stunned changeling was still gaping after his one and only friend, or rather, the monster it left.

Chrysalis was almost in the exact same state as the princess. "Are you kidding me? All I learned about that stupid alicorn's offspring is she sleep talks at times!" She yelled. "Well, ponies _do_ sleep!" A voice said. Chrysalisturned, Skyla was leaning against the doorway. "Are you… Alright?" The Queen asked. "Yes, of course I am! I finally think I found out who I am, my destiny." The filly said, walking towards her. "What do you mean?" The Queen asked. "I'm going to be one of you now, your majesty. I want revenge, finally." Skyla laughed. "Oh, how wonderful!" Chrysalis said. "Do _try_ to contain your excitement." The little changeling sighed. "What do you want to do now?" Chrysalis asked. "I want revenge on one of those pathetic ponies." Skyla growled. "But who, I wonder?" She asked. "The little princess brat should do, very easy, Think about it, she's young, naive, the daughter of an all powerful alicorn, and she _loves_ every pony, she doesn't even deserve it! That, my dear, is how you how you get the best ponies miserable." Chrysalis laughed. "Fable? Oh, yes, that filly is just to…. Innocent for my liking. How do I start?" Skyla asked. "Watching her for her weakness, her joys, her loved ones, then turn them against her." Chrysalis said. "So, you mean I get to use your orb?" Skyla squealed. "Yes, but never, ever show that much happiness til you know your enemy ended." Chrysalis said. "Whoa, I just wanted to have the little brat suffer… Not killed" Skyla laughed. "Unless the girl's dead, will you feel accomplished." Chrysalis replied. "But…" The princess bit her lip. "Oh come on! You're just a cower as the rest of this lot!" Chrysalis shouted. "NO! I'm not! I just want to know if Fable's really the one I want dead! Why can't I do my mother?" Skyla whined. "You don't address that wimp as a mother, and besides, I'm already doing her…" Chrysalis retorted. "Twilight?" Skyla asked. "I'm doing her too… It's going to be in the same plan." The queen said. "Can I know about this so called plan?" Skyla asked. "You'll learn later, now go get that bumbling idiot you picked for a attendant and get started." Chrysalis said, waving her away. Skyla huffed and walked away. Once the child was out of the room, "My queen… the child of the alicorn, she will be powerful, are you sure about this?" A changeling asked. "What, making the girl do all my work? I'm going to wait and see what she does, all good leaders wait." Chrysalis said.

"Skyla? Wait, we need to talk!" Berry called, running after her. "I only got you because the queen told me to, not to chit-chat." The princess mumbled, still walking forward. "I totally understand that, but you're kinda out of it right now, why are you doing this? What would it accomplish?" The other changeling called after her. The girl stopped. "I don't know, praise from my kingdom, a new land to rule, and maybe even a smile from Chrysalis…" Skyla said. Berry was at her side now. "But Chrysalis smiles all the time!" He panted. "I suppose, but it's not a happy smile, not a hint of joy… it's just so…" Skyla groaned at Berry watching her. "Why I'm I talking to _you_ about this?" She sighed. The princess walked away, making Berry groan."I can't believe this! Where is the good Skyla? I mean, she's had a couple major freak out, go all evil, at times, but this? It seems she's gone…" He said.

"You! How do you work this thing?" Skyla asked when Berry came into the orb room. "You just think of a pony and watch them." He replied. "Okay, then what?" The princess asked. "That's it, wait for a weakness that breaks something and you attack." Berry explained. "You're telling me that to plot an all-powerful plot of revenge… means I sit all day, do nothing, and stalk a pony?" Skyla cried. "Pretty much." Berry shrugged. "Aww, but I wanted to attack soon." The girl whined. "Yeah, boo hoo, I'm _so_ sorry for you!" Berry mumbled. "Is that sarcasm? Sarcasm?!" Skyla screamed. "No! I really, really want you to attack and stuff, I just think-" Skyla suddenly interrupted him. "I didn't ask for your life story, I asked if that was sarcasm, and I'm afraid, it was." She sniffed. "Go away, I don't want you giddy fool to be in here while I'm trying to think." The filly pointed to the door. The other changeling attempted to protest, but guards had already escorted him out. "Now, to watch that little filly, and see what she does." Skyla said. She touched the orb. It's foggy white surface swirled and turned different colors then changed to a scene of a castle. Skyla knew it well, Canterlot castle. But the focus was on another massive building next to it, Celestia's magic school for gifted unicorns. An orange pegasus with flame like blue hair and next to him, a purple alicorn by her side was a nervous unicorn.

"I'm nervous, I haven't even had a spark of magic! I'll never fit in, I mean, I'm a princess of magic! I should have glowing eyes already! I can only levitate something for a few minutes!" Fable cried. "Honey, it's just a faze, your mother was really bad at magic when she was little. "Hey!" The princess cried. "I'm sorry, Twilight, but he's right… You were rather challenged." A voice said. Twilight gasped and turned. "Celestia!" Fable and Twilight gasped. The alicorn rushed to a hug from her mentor. "Twilight, it's been a while." Celestia laughed. "Your highness." Fable whispered, bowing. "Hello, my dear, my new pupil, no need to bow." Celestia said. "Now seeing you are my new star pupil, shall we get to training?" She asked. Fable blushed and nodded. Twilight wiped a tear away and hugged her child close. "I love you, honey, be kind, and loyal, and honest, and happy, and generou-" Fable laughed. "I got it! Be all the elements!" Twilight flushed. "And don't forget magic." She winked. Fable giggled and got a bear hug from her dad. Celestia smiled. "Alright, I'm ready to go now." She said.

A few minutes later, Fable bit her lip in Celestia's room. "I _have_ to show what magic I know?" She asked. "Yes, I'm sorry that you don't want to, you can do it when you're ready." Celestia said. Fable watched the alicorn sit upon her bed, and levitate a scroll near her. After a bit of watching, Fable exhaled and puffed up her cheeks, trying to concentrate. She saw a practice feather and started to sweat in effort. "Levitate!" She sputtered. Suddenly she heard a little gasp in the doorway. The girl turned a saw the culprit. It was a young colt, Fable didn't remember if she had ever seen him, but he didn't just look familiar, the energy around himfelt so similar too, but how? The filly blushed crimson. The colt noticed the princess's embarrassment and realized he had been caught. "I'm s-sorry your highnesses… I just wanted to see the princess, fateful student filly.." He stuttered. Celestia laughed, and Fable blushed harder. "Fable, this is Spark, one of my many students, one of the highest in his class." The alicorn said. "Hi." The little princess whispered. "Hi" Spark mumbled. "Children, it's almost time for your recess. Why don't you learn more about each other then?" Celestia said. The colt only nodded and backed out the door. The filly was speechless for a few seconds. "I was wondering your highness… can you know a pony yet not know him also, like you've met him, but never talked?" She asked. "Maybe, it seems destiny has a big part in that stuff, doesn't it?" She asked. "Des-" Fable was interrupted by a bell. "Off you go, child, you should meet Spark, he's really sweet when you get to know him." Celestia said. Fable bit her lip, but nodded and left. Celestia sighed softly and returned to her work.

If you're a princess of magic, friendship, and are Celestia's most prized pupil, every pony seems to know who you are. Fable learned this the moment she stepped out for recess. The foals turned to stare, some whispered, others were silent, and a few were even bowing. "Um… Hello?" She said. The children burst into loud chatter. "Princess! Your highness!" A voice called. The filly looked around and spotted the colt from before running to her. "Oh! You! Er… Sorry, it's so rude to call someone… you…" She flushed. "It's okay, I came to apologize, your majesty." Spark said. Fable snorted a laugh. The colt looked confused, and the princess tried to explain. "I just think it's funny, I'm a normal filly, you know." She said. "With super extreme magic powers!" Spark cried. "Can I tell you a secret?" Fable asked. Spark nodded slowly and leaned forward. "I don't know a single spell, not one! Just how to levitate a feather for a few seconds." She whispered. "What?!" Spark whisper gasped. Fable laughed. "Our secret, just the two of us, okay?" She asked. "Okay…. Hey, do you want to play together?" He asked. "Really? Everypony's so busy in the castle, and I rarely ever get to go see my cousin in the crystal empire… or at least- I mean, I'd love to" She sighed. "I'm sorry…" The colt whispered. Fable gave a sad smile, but then it widened. Slowly she leaned her hoof back, scooped up some mud behind her and grinned. "To bad I'm not a perfect princess." She said. Suddenly, she threw the mud into Spark's face. He was so shocked, Fable bit her lip, then burst into laughter. "Oh! Oh! You- oh…" She gasped. He looked so upset, betrayed. The princess hung her head and started to walk away, when their was a huge pile of mud hurtled on her mane. The girl gasped and turned, Spark was doubled over, crying with laughs. Then Fable spoke, "So, pretty boy, you want to play? Let's play." She growled playfully. "Come and get me, princess!" Spark creid. The foals screamed and shouted as they played, soon they resembled mud monsters. The others stared for a few minutes, then joined in. The Teachers of the school were horrified at their precious pupils, drenched in mud, and the princess, who was chasing their best student, tackling him to the ground. "Please, don't interfere, recess isn't over, and besides, foal hood slips far too fast… I should know." Celestia said behind them. The ponies spun around, the princess sighed. "I think…" She started, looking out at the game. "Nevermind." She shook her head.

Spark and Fable giggled, landing on the ground, gasping for air. Spark stood and helped the princess up. Fable smiled, but then it faded. The girl looked to the sky, something green, bolt like thing streak across the sky. It was in slow motion she saw where it was targeted, Spark, he was laughing, didn't even notice that the thing was soaring nearer. _No… No!_ She screeched in her mind. But the only thing that came out was a scream. "MOVE!" She shrieked. The unicorn leapt in front of the stunned colt. "FABLE!" He screamed. The filly closed her eyes, gasped, waiting for something to happen, some shock, something, anything. But it was quiet and still. _What is going on?_ She asked herself. Daring to open her eyes, she screamed. The bolt stood inches away from her face, it was covered in a blue haze. She turned to look at Spark who looked shocked. "How…" Fable whispered, then she saw what he had already figured out, his horn wasn't glowing. She slowly raised her eyes to her own horn, it had blue around it, the same color of the magic shield. "Wow…" She whispered. Suddenly there was a white flash on her side, she turned and found an even more astonishing surprise. On her flank was a pink heart, which had another heart in it and another, it went on. The biggest heart though was guarded by a blue magic shield. "My cutie mark!" She gasped.

A stumbling changeling walked into the throne room, bowing his head. Suddenly there was a slow clap, he looked up. "You had one job you know, one! And you blew it!" Skyla cooed. "I asked you to _destroy_ that unicorn filly and only return after she's dead!" She screamed. The royal door swung open. "What did you say?" Chrysalis growled. "Er…" Skyla said. "Did I hear that you sent a guard to _kill_ the unicorn girl? For a minute, I thought it was a idiot who couldn't take orders, but instead it was a disobedient princess who didn't even _ask_ me for premediton! And do you know what happened?" The Queen growled. "She got her cutie mark…" Skyla mumbled. "Yes, she did! If let's say, the 5th PRINCESS was destroyed, wouldn't that be a bit suspicious? You can't do that!" Chrysalis shrieked. "B-but wouldn't it be easier to take out ponies if one of their princesses is gone? It's a show of our power… Right?" Skyla asked. "You're just bored! You wanted to speed up the process of revenge! Listen here" Chrysalis walked straight up to the girl. " _You_ are not the boss here, you are only because out of my good heart-" Skyla interrupted. "You have a heart?" She asked. "Shut up! I only ordered you here because you are one of us! Don't you ever forget that girl!" Chrysalis shouted. "Yes, my queen, I won't." Skyla whispered. "And don't ever do _anything_ without my permission, got it?" Chrysalis asked. "Yes…" Skyla sighed. "Now go, and do more planning, and don't let me catch you doing anything out of the ordinary again…or you'll be sorry." The Queen hissed, pushing Skyla out of her throne. The princess slumped out the door to see Berry. "What do you want?" The girl asked. "Oh you know… I'm checking how it went! So… How'd it-" Skyla shoved passed him. "Fine!" Berry called after her. He was about to turn when he heard a little sniffle and a tiny, small hiccup. Berry decided to follow the princess, even if he could be destroyed in ten seconds flat.

Berry followed Skyla to her bedroom and peeked in. The girl was sitting there all alone on her bed. She suddenly gritted her teeth and snarled. Berry pushed a little to hard on the door and it made a very loud creak. Skyla snapped her head to the door. "Who's there?" She asked, menacingly. She saw Berry and sighed. "Only you.." She muttered. "Skyla? Are you okay?" Berry asked. Skyla frowned. "No, no I'm not! How am I supposed to get supporters when all the changelings are here?" She asked. "What?" The other creature replied. "I'm running away, the queen is pathetic, telling me what to do, I'll take down that little girl and then all the other princesses as well! Auntie Twilight is going to be really upset with me, trying to take over Equestria and everything!" Skyla fake pouted. "But… Where is she without her only mentors gone? Where is she without her _precious_ little daughter? She's broken down, and I will not only rule Equestria, I'll rule this kingdom too, the queen deeply underestimated me!" Skyla laughed. "Can I come with you?" Berry asked. "So You'll be spared? It depends on your loyalty to me!" Skyla said. The princess smirked at his look of horror. "Just kidding! We're friends!" She giggled. The girl started to walk out of the room when she looked back. "But… Don't get on my bad side." She said. The filly walked out and Berry followed, a bit reluctant. "What have I gotten the world into?" He sighed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sweet Cakes

Author note: **I figured out how to do this! It's bolding words and putting a line underneath it! This one was short, I'm sorry about that, but it shows big emotions and shows where Skyla and Berry are going to live for a while, I thought I was pretty clever in this chapter… I'm** _ **so**_ **modest**

It was raining, it had to be raining. Skyla sighed, the beads of rain soaking her cobweb mane. "Where are we?" The girl asked, turning to Berry who rolled his eyes. "I don't know…near the crystal empire I think." He said. Skyla stopped walking. "Let's go, if the empire's near… So are my par- enemies." The princess said. "Where should we go?" Berry said. Skyla started to walk again. "I don't know, we're going to need our disguises, definitely." Skyla said. "Maybe we should go on a train, see where it takes us!" Berry suggested. "A train?! For royalty like me? I don't think so!" The princess said. Berry puffed up his cheeks. "Well, your majesty! I don't know if the queen will consider you, a little traitor, as her royal heir after you ran away, disobeyed her orders, tried to kill the princess when she needs her alive, get the enemy a cutie mark-" He rambled until Skyla put her hoof to his mouth. "Well, if you know what's good for you, I'm still royalty! So I am _not_ going on a train!" She growled. "So what now?" Berry asked. "We, um…" Skyla bit her lip.

"I hate you right now!" The disguised princess sighed. "I've never been on a train! Whoa, look! It's another…" Berry blushed and looked at Skyla for help. "A tree, it's another _tree_ , you've been outside before!" She growled. "Yes, but I had a mission to complete a month ago!" Berry whined. "Besides, I never got to see the world so close!" He added. Suddenly a speaker came on. "Last stop! Last stop, -" The ponies in the car couldn't hear the name because of Berry's screaming. "Oh my gosh! It's bursting my eardrums! I'm dying! I'm dying! The world was pretty ok! I'll miss you Skyla! I'll see you.. In another life!" He cried, hugging the filly close. "Ugh! Move along everypony, he's fine…he's new here…" She said, dragging him off the train. "Now… We need a plan." Skyla said, sitting on a bench. "Where are we?" Berry asked. Skyla looked around for a sign and gasped when she found one. "We're in Ponyville!" She cried. "Wait, what?! How did we miss that?" Berry gasped. "I don't know, maybe because you were screaming then, thinking you were dying!" Skyla huffed. "We need to find shelter, how about we find a family to take us in for a few weeks or so?" Berry asked. "I suppose we could, staying in Ponyville would get me closer to the princess…. But where would we find a family that would take us in?" Skyla asked. She turned and saw Berry wasn't there. "Berry?" She called. She then saw the disguised Berry trotting up to her, smiling. "Why are you doing that?" Skyla asked. "I found us a family!" Berry squealed. "Did you just squeal? And what do you mean, found us a family?" The princess asked. "Come on!" Berry said, dragging her along. When they reached where he wanted, Skyla looked up she saw a plump and short earth pony with a pink puffy mane. There were also two children next to her. The colt was a light golden white pegasus with a brown mane and had pound cake for a cutie mark. The filly next to him was a light yellow unicorn with a orange mane tied in a braid with a blue ribbon. "I'm getting a little sister!" The unicorn squealed, jumping up and down. "I'm getting another sister." The pegasus groaned. "Excuse me?" Skyla gasped. "I'm sorry, sweetheart! The twins are just so excited, since you and your brother are staying, I felt so sorry for you poor things, being orphans and all!" The pony said. Skyla glared at Berry. "Brother? Orphans?" She growled. " _Yes_ , poor, poor, homeless orphans…needing a loving home, for a few weeks." Berry said. "Only a few weeks!" Skyla said, glaring at the foals and their mother. "Right, well, my husband's at the bakery, but anyway, I'm Mrs. Cake, and these are my kids, Pound and Pumpkin." Mrs. Cake said. "Isn't this nice, sis? We get parents, a brother, and a sister, I've never had that stuff before!" Berry laughed. "I'm your sister, don't forget that _minor_ detail!" Skyla huffed. "Let's go! Let's go! I get to have a little sister and a big brother!" Pumpkin squealed. "Yeah, I'm just happy about the big brother part." Pound mumbled. "Oh, and after you meet daddy, later, when she comes to visit, you can meet auntie Pinkie Pie!" Pumpkin giggled as her brother and mother started to walk home. "Whoa! Did you just say… _auntie_ Pinkie Pie?" Skyla gasped. "Yep, she did! You know, element of laughter, hero," Pound started. "And the best foal sitter in the world!" The twins cried together. Mrs. Cake laughed at her children, but Skyla and Berry were giving each other the look of, "Why is life so ironic?".

Soon, the secret changelings got settled into their new home, and much to Skyla's relief, she didn't have to sleep in the twins room and have them talk up a storm. Skyla and Berry had to keep their disguises on which was easier than thought. When you're a changeling, you don't always have to turn into a loved one, you can look like anypony you want. Skyla's disguise was a light brown pegasus with a long chocolate brown mane that she kept in various hair styles, but usually was in a high braid and a frilly heart for a cutie mark, she didn't know what else to put . Berry looked similar except his coat was more of a beige color, but with the same colored mane, he had a rabbit for a cutie mark, for he loved rabbits in Ponyville. Skyla realized at once what the Cake family members were like. Mr. Carrot cake was a tall orange earth pony and was a very kind, but jumpy stallion. Skyla liked him because he always asked how she slept, or if she wanted more pancakes, pancakes! Her real parents had never had time to make pancakes, they were royalty, therefore had no time to make pancakes for their own daughter. But, speaking her parents, Mrs. Cake reminded her of a mother. She always was very sweet and always asked the twins how was school. Mrs. Cake always tucked her kids in bed, even though the twins were twelve, going on thirteen, and kissed them goodnight. The twins were like complete opposites, however they balanced each other out, but still fought every now and then. Pumpkin was a energetic and social unicorn and loved to use her magic to do all sorts of things, guaranteed to bring a smile to everypony she met. Pound was a shy, calm child, but only at school and around Skyla and Berry at first. At home, he was a little sweetie, kind to everypony. One day, the twins and Skyla were at home, making cookies. "I can't wait!" Pumpkin squealed, stirring the dough. "Cookies are the best!" Pound said. "I've never had cookies before…" Skyla said. The twins dropped their items. "Never?" Pumpkin asked. "Ever?" Pound gasped. "No…why?" Skyla asked. "Cookies are amazing! They are like a warm chocolate bond between parents and kids! How can you never?" Pound asked. "I'm just…not like other kids, that's all!" Skyla whispered. "Well, that's really, really…" Pumpkin picked up her mixing bowl and looked at Pound for help. "Funky?" He suggested. "Exactly." Pumpkin whispered. "I'm fine! Cookies aren't that good, right?" Skyla asked. "Mom! Skyla's never had cookies before!" Pound called. Mrs. Cake ran into the room. "Never ever?" She asked. "Never ever!" The twins cried. "Well, we'll make her the best cookies ever!" Mrs. Cake laughed.

"Flour!" Pound yelled. Pumpkin ran to the pantry. "Incoming!" She cried, throwing the bag at her brother who flew up and caught it. "Eggs!" Mrs. Cake called. "Incoming eggs!" Pound announced. He threw the eggs and Pumpkin caught it with her magic, rolling her eyes at her brother's carelessness. "Chocolate chips!" The family cried together. Skyla giggled at the twins as they hit their heads together in a race to the pantry. A few minutes later, the cookies were in the oven and Pumpkin levitated a bowl of leftover cookie with four spoons in it. The twins eagerly sat down and grabbed spoons, greedily scooping up the dough. "You going to have some?" Pumpkin asked, shaping her piece into a flower and eating it. "What is it?" Skyla wondered out loud. "It's cookie dough silly!" Pound cried. "Oh…." Skyla muttered. "Here, try it!" Pumpkin said, using her magic to grab another spoon and scooped a hunk of dough on it. "No, I really don't-" The spoon was shoved into her mouth and the girl swallowed its contents. "Mmmm" she moaned in joy. "That's amazing!" She cried, taking the spoon out. The twins nodded knowingly. They all grabbed the bowl at the same time. They glared at each playfully.

"It tastes like….miracles." Berry whispered, biting into a warm, fresh cookie. "Please! You don't know what miracles even are!" Skyla laughed. "Ok, it's almost time for bed everypony!" Mr. Cake said. All the ponies moaned. "Bedtime? Already!" Pumpkin creid. "Yes, it is that time." Mrs. Cake giggled.

"Skyla? Are you ready for bed?" Mrs. Cake asked, knocking on a guest bedroom door. Skyla looked up, a bit surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be working too." The changeling said, wiping her eyes a little bit. "I came to tuck you in bed… honey, were you... crying?" Mrs. Cake said. "No…" Skyla whispered. Mrs. Cake sighed. She walked up to the bed and sat down. "I'm a mother, sweetheart. I-" Skyla gave a sob. Then she started crying, choking for air. "I-I know! My mom was never like that! She's always busy!" Skyla cried. "I just-I've just…" She gave out another gasp for air and cried some more. Mrs. Cake didn't expect the girl to cry, but she held her close, patting her mane. "Shh, it's alright, get it all out." She whispered. "I can't- I want…. a mom…. I have one, but-but she is so busy! She… You wouldn't understand, it's just, she was raised to love everypony! She can't just focus on me and dad!" Skyla growled. "Oh, Skyla, sweetheart… I'm so,so,sorry." Mrs. Cake said. Secretly, the twins were standing outside the door. "That's so sad!" Pumpkin whispered. "If we didn't have a mom, or one that worked all the time! I don't think I could bear it!" Pound said. "Poor Skyla…" The twins whispered together. "Let's do something for her!" Pumpkin said. "Like what?" Pound asked. "You know what makes us a family, right?" Pumpkin wondered. "Sweet!" Pound said, remembered. "Sugary sweet!" Pumpkin cried. "With extra sprinkles!" The twins whispered together.

The next morning, the family along with the two changelings ate breakfast. "We have a announcement!" Pumpkin cried. "Mostly this is for Skyla and Berry, mom and dad already know!" Pound said. "A surprise? For us?" Berry asked. "Yep! You see, we always make cake deliveries together as a family, so today, we're delivering, " Pumpkin said. "The castle!" The twins cried. Skyla choked on her food. "WHAT?!" The changelings screamed.

"I'm going to barf…. I'm going to barf!" Berry kept whispering. "Shh, we get to start our rule right now!" Skyla hushed. "You shouldn't do that… The queen, if you make a move now, she'll certainly find out! When she knows where you are… She'll come to take you back." Berry said, lagging behind the Cakes. "Why would she want me? You said it yourself, I'm a traitor, and proud of it!" Skyla whispered. "You don't know… It's not who you are, it's who's bloods inside you, Princess Cadence….and Shining Armor." Berry said. "But how am I a changeling?" Skyla asked. "I don't know…" Berry whispered.

"Where is she?! She should have done something by now!" Chrysalis growled. "My queen, we checked again, we couldn't find her with the orb, no changeling can be found through it." A changeling reported. "I need her back! She's all I have of him!" The queen cried. "I need her, because someday, after they're gone, she's all I'll have of him." She sighed. "The moment you do something big, I will find you, Skyla, and you will never leave here again!"

 **Mwhahaha! What a cliffhanger! Again, sorry this is short but, I'm a idiot and keep starting new fanfics and not finishing others and keep having different ideas for different stories! Well, read the newest chapter…. I don't know when! I'm starting to get writer's block where I have a idea of what's going to happen, but don't know how to write it out…. I hate this feeling!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Tree of Harmony incident

As the Cakes and their guests walked in, There was a flash of pink suddenly and two six year old foals appeared. One was Spark and the other was Fable, they were laughing like crazy. "That was the best hide and go seek game ever! Though don't ever sneak up on me like that again!" Fable cried. The foals laughed but slowly looked up at who they bumped into. "Sorry…" Fable whispered. The Cakes bowed to their little princess and Spark did a mocking bow of his own. The filly giggled. "Fable? Oh, there you are." Princess Twilight laughed. "Oh, look, it's princess prissy pants." Skyla muttered. Berry glared at her. He grabbed her brown braid and pulled her into a bow. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Pound, Pumpkin." Twilight said, wrapping her arms around Fable. "Hey Fable, Spark, how are you?" Pumpkin asked. "You know them?" Berry asked. "Yep! Of course they know her! _I_ used to live with them and I know everything about everypony!" A bubbly voice from the hallway said. "Oh Celestia help me!" Skyla whispered. Pinkie Pie came in and the twins squealed. "Auntie Pinkie!" They said together, running into a bear hug. When Pinkie saw Berry and Skyla, she gasped. "Um… Are you okay?" Berry asked. "You brought ponies here!" The element of laughter screamed. Pinkie bounced over and hugged Berry. Berry had never had a hug and he liked hugs, he realized. Skyla tried to run, but Pinkie scooped her in the hug. "Let me go!" Skyla creid. The pink pony let her go, but everypony was staring at her. "So… Um, Pound, Pumpkin, want to see something with me and Spark? Your friends can come too!" Fable said. Twilight gasped. "Honey, it could be dangerous! You foals can't go alone!" She cried. "Princess, we're twelve, we can take care of them." Pound said. "Please, I'm older than that!" Berry muttered. The ponies looked at him. "Well, I _am_ one hundred and…..eighteen?" The changeling asked himself. The room was silent then Pinkie started laughing. "That's funny!" She cried. Berry looked confused. "Ha, ha! He was joking! He's only eighteen!" Skyla said, glaring at him. "I have my magic too." Spark said. "And I have…" Fable started. "Oh, that's right, you can only perform shields and only when the time is right." Spark said. His friend bit her lip. "Sorry…" Spark whispered. "Still, you must bring uncle Spike with you." Twilight insisted. Spike, who was a bit taller in size then when the castle was made, happened to be walking down the stairs. "Did you hear that, Spike? Can you watch the kids and make sure they are safe?" The princess asked. "Do I have to foal sit them?" Spike groaned. "Please!" Twilight pleaded. "Fine!" The dragon sighed. He looked around for his partly niece and found she and her friends had already left. Twilight blushed. "Sorry!" She whispered. Spike muttered something under his breath and walked out.

"Maybe we should have waited for uncle Spike…" Fable said. Skyla only rolled her eyes. "He would slow us down! So where are we going, princess?" The changeling asked. "It's called the castle of the two sisters!" The girl said. "But isn't that in the everfree forest?" Pound gasped. "The castle of the two sisters, huh?" Skyla whispered. Berry caught her saying it and whispered back, "Skyla, I must warn you, if you do anything to that castle, you'll be in serious danger!" He said. "Let's hurry up! I want to get to that castle!" Skyla called to the other children. Pumpkin smiled. "Skyla has the right idea! Let's go!" The mare cried. Fable turned to Skyla. "Skyla? Is that that your name, girl?" She asked. The foal nodded and Fable narrowed her eyes. Oh really? My cousin… Her name was Skyla… but I think… given to circumstances… well, she's probably… Dead…" The girl whispered. The foals looked at her in shock. "D-dead?" Skyla cried. "Something told me she was never coming back…" Fable sighed. Spark put his arm around Fable. "Well… Um, maybe we should go to the castle now?" Pound whispered. The princess nodded. They walked into the forest for a bit and found the castle. They were all amazed as they peered around, Skyla looked out the window and saw that bellow, in a big valley, there was a tree that shone like silver, there were six different colored leafs on it, but Skyla knew too well these trinkets were not leafs. "The tree of harmony…" She whispered. Fable and Spark looked over and the princess gasped. "Hey look! It's the organ of the outside!" She said."I believe that it's this key…" Fable said, pressing down the most worn key. There was a loud sound and what used to be Princess Celestia throne spun around, a pedestal replaced it and on it, propped up was a dusty old book with two alicorns on it. "That's it! This book reveals all the secrets of the castle!" The pony princess giggled. The twins rushed to it and hit heads but Spark levitated it over to his friend. Even Berry ran up ad Fable blew the dust off the cover and opened it. Skyla only rolled her eyes. A few minutes later, the children looked up to see the tree of harmony out the window. "Oh no!" Twilight's daughter cried, seeing Skyla come closer to the tree. "Spark, please-" Spark only nodded, lit his horn and the friends vanished. "Really?" Pound groaned. Berry suddenly lit his horn and vanished as well. "Come on! There's got to be a secret entrance in this book!"

Skyla was about to reach the element of magic when she heard a voice. "Stop! You're making a big mistake!" Fable yelled. She turned to face her cousin and Spark. The hidden changeling only smirked. "You're the one making a mistake, princess! You and your little boyfriend better-" Skyla was interrupted. "What are you doing?" Berry gasped, appearing beside them. The girl only rolled her eyes and grabbed the element of magic. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and the tree lost it's glow and the elements of harmony dropped from it. Skyla gasped and suddenly black thorn infested vines shot from the ground, grabbing her and pulling her down. The vines curled around the elements of harmony and had captured Spark, Berry, and Fable, and since the filly was a princess of friendship, therefore could hold all elements, the vine twisted around her neck, not killing her but about to. The princess choked for air, reaching for the elements. Spark started to levitate them to her, but even more vines grabbed his horn, making it impossible. "Somepony…. Help…" Fable cried, clawing at the vines. Suddenly, a beam hit the plant and it vanished from the girl's neck. She gasped and breathed in. The children looked up and saw the bearers of the elements standing there. The vines shot at them but princess Twilight flew up and hit them with her magic. The mares hit the vines and Spike, who was transported along, ran and grabbed the elements. Vines tackled the dragon to the ground and Rarity screamed. Twilight ran to her assistant but there was a green beam that suddenly hit the vine away, and the others. The mane six took no time to wonder who it was from, they just put the elements back to the tree. The plant shined and sent a light wave from itself, stopping the plants for good. "Is everypony okay?" Fluttershy asked. "What were you thinking?!" Rainbow cried. "What was that beam?" Applejack asked. "Can you do it again?" Pinkie squealed. "Everypony stop!" Twilight cried. They all turned and the alicorn sighed. "Fable, what happened?" The kids all looked at Skyla.

"Well, well, well! I _knew_ she couldn't stay hidden for long!" Queen Chrysalis laughed. "It's very convenient that the elements and her little dragon friend were saved, princess Twilight should thank me for that!" Chrysalis said. "My queen, princess Skyla… Are we to go and destroy her?" A changeling asked. "No….I want her alive and well, but considering her want to leave so much, I want you to track down the girl and watch her movements." The Queen said.


	8. Chapter 8: the prisoners and their plan

The Cake family walked silently, nopony spoke. "I'm sorry…. I don't know what came over me…" Skyla whispered. Pumpkin glanced her way and said, "It's okay, we all make mistakes!" She said. The family nodded. Berry just sighed. After reaching the bakery, Mr. and Mrs. Cake sat down with Skyla and Berry, a private talk, they called it. The twins were not allowed, much to their disappointment. "Skyla, Berry, we realized today that you can be in so much danger or put others into it… So we decided, if you would want to, the twins would love it, and we would be so happy if… We adopt you two…" Mr. Cake said. The changelings dropped their jaws and it took a few seconds for them to talk again. "Rea-really?" Berry whispered. Skyla was crying. "Really." Mrs. Cake said. Skyla hugged her adopted parents, so happy. "I love you…" She whispered. Berry looked happy but his smile faded. "Skyla…. We need to talk when you're free." He said.

When they were finally free, it was hours later, after a big party and mass amounts of cookies. "Skyla," Berry said, now on his new bedroom. "Change back." He whispered. The princess, who hadn't changed form in almost a month now, was frightened. "It's okay, I'll do it with you, it's only us." Berry said, closing the door. Skyla took in a breath. She and Berry was engulfed in green flames they looked at their real selves. "Okay, look at your face, we're not ponies, we're changelings. What I'm trying to say is, we can't stay here." He whispered. "Why not?" Skyla snapped, glaring at him. "Because Chrysalis probably knows where we are now! She's probably sent somepony after us, Skyla, if we stay here, bad, horrible things may happen!" Berry cried. "You're lying!" The princess sobbed. "You're just upset because you never had a family! Nopony loved you, ever!" She screamed. "You're one to talk!" Berry growled. The room was silent. "You jerk!" Skyla cried, tears streaming down her face. "You jerk! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She sobbed. "I'm staying here because somepony loves me! I feel like I have never had that!" She cried. "Get out of my face! I never want to see you, not ever! I don't care! I don't want to be apart of this anymore!" Berry growled at her. "But you are! You are a idiot to stay!" He cried. "Shut up!" Skyla sobbed. She ran from the room, making sure to change to her disguise. Berry was shocked but turned. "Fine…" He whispered.

Outside, in the night, a changeling watched Berry sneak away. The creature flew back to his hive. "My queen, the servant boy left the princess, she's all alone now, I have some information you will be dying to hear."

The next day, Skyla was crying in her bedroom when she heard Pumpkin yell from downstairs. "Skyla! Help!" She screamed. The princess sprung up and ran downstairs. She opened the kitchen door. "Pumpkin, what-" She stopped. There, Pound and Pumpkin were stuck in green goo, their screams had been muffled and they looked scared and sad. The girl's horn and the boy's wings had been covered as well. "I thought you'd be smarter than that!" A child laughed. Skyla spun around to face another Pumpkin, but she knew the real girl was tied up with her brother. "What do you want, Chrysalis?" She asked, changing to her princess of the changelings self. The girl smiled and her eyes flashed green, she turned back into her regular self. "So very gullible, you really _are_ half pony!" She laughed. "I asked you what you wanted!" Skyla growled. "I want you to come back to the hive, and never run away again, that's all. You will do whatever I ask of you or your precious little family gets… Well," Skyla interrupted. "I get it! Don't hurt them!" She cried. "Such a good girl. I wouldn't hurt a hair on any of their heads, but you will do as I ask." Chrysalis said. "Okay, but you have to promise me." Skyla said. "You are so childish!" The Queen groaned. "I still am a child, now promise me!" The princess growled. "Fine, I promise that I will not harm a member of the Cake family as long as you do what I ask, and that means everything I ask, and no running away, do we have a deal?" Skyla bit her lip. "I-I promise you." She whispered. "Wonderful!" The Queen cried. Two changeling servants grabbed the girl. "Off to the hive!" Chrysalis said. "I think you forgot something!" Skyla butted in, sharply. The changelings turned and saw the twins still glued to the floor. They were released and their gags removed. "Skyla! W-what's wrong with you?! How could you not tell us?!" Pumpkin creid. "Rather… Ironic, isn't it? When your loyal servant _told_ you what could happen, yet you took no heed!" The Queen cackled it the princess. "Stop that!" Pound growled, he was always so shy. "Where's are parents?" He spat. "Oh, shut him up!" She ordered a changeling. "You promised!" Skyla cried. Chrysalis turned to her. "Y-you promised." The girl repeated. The Queen just rolled her eyes. "Of course!" She said.

Skyla was thrown in a prison cell in the hive and watched her adopted brother and sister get pulled away. "W-who is there? A visitor around here is very rare." A voice said. The girl turned and lit her horn. In the corner of the cell, a white pony with black stripes was sitting, but it was nopony, it was a zebra. "Hello, Princess Skyla, little changeling child, I hope I can help you and be worthwhile." She said. "W-who are you?" Asked the princess. "My name is Zecora, and I am a prisoner too, now, if I may, what troubles you?" Skyla looked into the zebra's eyes and saw that she beared no ill will, she also had a strong heart, which was good. "You see, I got myself into a little trouble, big trouble, and the queen wants me to stay here so I can… Who knows what, and she's holding my family against me." She said. The girl looked up. "Why are you here, Zecora?" The zebra looked at the ground and started to draw in the dirt floor. "I am one of many intertwined with the princess Twilight's fate, so here I am, stuck as bait." She said. Skyla looked at her design of a alicorn and the elements around it. "Oh, I see… Do you think she will come back to rescue you?" She asked. "Perhaps the mare she come and then go, but in my heart, I'm hoping no." The zebra replied. "But you could be sav-" Skyla started. "Young one, being in this place is no fun. But when the Queen receives the power she's been in sought, the ponies shall not be safe, and therefore, receives the power she must not." Zecora replied, looking very serious. "But what _does_ she want? I can't figure it out! Why does she want me? Why does she need Twilight to do something for her? Why?" Skyla cried. "Maybe, you shall find out, and then you shall see, how queen Chrysalis's hate came to be." The zebra said. "Like right now?" Skyla asked hopefully. "No." Zecora answered abruptly. "Oh come on!" The girl cried. "But, there is a way. If you can get all the way to my hut, then we get a potion and mend this story like a cut." She said. "Hut, cut…. But how do I-" the girl was interrupted by the door opening. "Hey, sweetness, the Queen wants you." The guard said. "Don't _ever_ call me sweetness!" The princess growled. The changeling rolled his eyes and pulled her out.

Chrysalis turned at the thump that Skyla made when she got shoved to the ground. "Good of you to come." She said. Without waiting for a reply, she spoke again. "I have a task for you, and you _will_ do it." She said. "What?" Skyla grunted. "You will go to Ponyville and fetch me a potion, from the hut of a zebra named-" The princess interrupted. "Zecora, yeah, I…. Wait… Really?!" She gasped, not believing her luck. "Yes, and the potion is a thing to take a look back in history. "This must be what potion Zecora was talking about!" Skyla heard in her brain. "Er, what does it look like?" She asked out loud. "It's white and might be hard to find, the zebra will know where to find it, so if you have to force her to tell you." The Queen described. "Yes." Skyla said. "You will start tomorrow."

Skyla was in the everfree forest the next day. She opened the door and peered around. It smelled of spices and herbs as she walked in. She looked in the books, scanning for the right one when she heard a voice. "Hey! What are _you_ doing here?" Skyla turned to face Fable and Spark. "Where's Zecora?" Fable growled. "Gone, kidnapped, great _friendship_ , princess!" Skyla growled. "Kidnapped?" Spark gasped. "Yes, lover boy. Kidnapped! I'm princess Skyla, okay?" The changeling snapped. " _Princess_ Skyla?! You mean…" Fable started. "Your cousin that's been missing for about a year now, that's right. Listen, I'm looking for a book called…" Skyla started. "Super naturals?" Fable whispered. "Yes…" Skyla gasped. The princess walked up to a bookshelf and pointed a green book. "You believe me?" Skyla asked. "We'll see, I'll make sure after _we_ take the history potion." Fable growled. The other gulped. Skyla walked up to the book and pulled and a panel appeared with a vial inside, in it was white liquid. Skyla took it out and placed it on the ground. "We should take it…" Spark whispered. They each took a sip, evenly. They held hoofs so they could see the same thing at the same time. Their eyes glowed white.


	9. Chapter 9: Going to the past

The children went back. Now it is believed to the potion would take you to where you _need_ to be. They appeared to be in a stormy night and Spark and Fable recognized the location. "Canterlot Castle!" They gasped. Suddenly a cloaked mare ran up. She had a bundle under her cloak, they all saw. The mare, they realized was a unicorn for the bundle was taken with pink magic. She took her hood off and she had a white mane with a blue coat. "I feel I recognize her…" Fable whispered. The mare looked at the bundle and took away some of them. Sleeping, was a baby colt. "I'm so sorry, my poor baby!" The girl sobbed. She placed it down. "Fable… Fable… I-I know who she is…" Spark said. The girls looked at him. "My mother… You see, I'm a orphan." He whispered. "What?!" Fable gasped. "I'm sorry I've never told you." Spark said. "I-it okay…" Fable whispered. "I'm… I'm sorry, if it makes it any better, I never felt like I had any parents either." Skyla said. Suddenly it all vanished. They were back in Zecora's hut. "S-should we take another sip?" Fable asked. "Sure."

They appeared in a dark and gloomy forest. "Where-" Skyla stopped. There was a rustle in the bushes. Out popped a pretty little filly, she was a pink alicorn with pink purple and yellow curls. She looked about a year younger then Spark and Fable, who were now five, it seemed impossible but it was true. "Pretty!" The filly cried, running over to a daisy. Suddenly, a green beam shot from a bush. The little girl gasped but the beam missed and hit her flower. The daisy turned to ashes and the pegasus watched it crumple. She started to cry and after a few minutes of balling, a small voice spoke. "I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me!" The filly sniffed and looked up. A young black hole-filled alicorn stepped out of the bush she had cobwebby green mane and looked upset. "I'm sorry, again… I just have bad aim." The changeling whispered. "It's ok… My name is Cadence." The pegasus girl said. "Cadence?!" The children gasped together. "But she's a pegasus!" Spark cried. "Mom was a pegasus _before_ she became an alicorn." Skyla said. "Then she performed a princess worthy deed." Fable whispered. "Oh…" Spark whispered. The changeling smiled. "Hi Cadance… I'm Chrysalis, _princess_ Chrysalis." She snapped. "Chrysalis?!" The foals gasped. "Can we be friends?" Cadance asked. "My mommy…" Chrysalis started. "Pretty please?" Cadance asked. "Oh, alright." The changeling sighed.

The world flashed and the children were in drafty castle. "I wish I knew how to find the garden!" A teenage Cadance sighed, now a alicorn and had her curls tied back in a ponytail. "Oh hello, princess." A voice said. The three princesses and the little colt turned to see a guard. "Chrissy!" Cadence cried, running to the guard. It was engulfed in green flames and a teenage Chrysalis was there. There suddenly was a flash of pink magic and Cadance hid her friend behind her. The changeling turned to a guard while a confused teenage white unicorn with a blue mane looked up at Princess Cadance. He was holding a baby purple unicorn with a pink stripe in her violet mane. "Oh… Oh!" The stallion gasped. He stood and bowed to the princess. "I'm sorry, your majesty, I am Shining Armor, my little sister, Twilight Sparkle, she has been having magic outbursts…" He started. "I completely understand, what a cute baby!" Cadance giggled, holding up Twilight who smiled and gurgled. Chrysalis, who was disguised, watched from the corner. "He's cute too…" She whispered, so the foals had to strain their ears to hear it. "She thinks dad's… Handsome?" Skyla gasped. "Ah, look at mom, she's so adorable!" Fable creid. "I'm pleased to meet you, and this little ray of sunshine!" Cadence laughed. Shining shook his head. "Oh, I'm pleased to meet you, princess." He said. Spark looked over at Chrysalis. "She's making a weird face…" He said. The fillies turned and saw the changeling blushing. "She's… Fallen in love…" Skyla whispered. "That was quick…" Fable said. "Maybe I can help with Twilight, I'm pretty good with foals." Cadance said. "Really? Is it okay if… Well you watch her for a minute? I need to finish mopping the floors." Shining asked. "Of course! You work at the palace?" Cadance asked. Shining sighed. "No… But I want to be a royal guard, someday." Cadance smiled and said, softly, "I hope you succeed." She whispered. The couple stared at each other for a few minutes and they giggled together. "Well… Bye…" Shining said. He walked away, slowly. The door closed and Cadance levitated Twilight on her back. "Bye…" She whispered. "Buh bye!" Twilight giggled. Chrysalis changed to her real self. "Wasn't he handsome?" She sighed walking out. "Yes…" Cadance said, putting Twilight on the ground. "Isn't she just the sweetest thing?" The princess asked. "Sure, whatever…." Chrysalis sighed. "Deep, deep, love…" Skyla whispered.

The room vanished, they were in the castle and Cadance ran into the room. "Twilight? Oh, Twilight, where are you?" She called. "Cadence?" Shining asked walking in. The foals suddenly heard another door open and Chrysalis, undisguised, came in. "A changeling! Cadance! Find Twilight and get behind me!" Shining growled. "Um… She's right here…" Chrysalis whispered, she lifted her hoof and a filly Twilight Sparkle, about three or four, was clinging to it. "Twilie! Let her go, you fiend!" The servant cried. "Shining! Twilight know Chrysalis…. Chrysalis is my friend and helps me foal sit! Chrissy… Are you okay? Why did you come?" Cadance asked. "I-I came to see you… And Shining…" Chrysalis whispered. "What's going on?" Shining asked. "Er.. Sh-shining Armor… Um, you don't know me very well...and...well," Chrysalis stuttered. "Go on…" Cadance whispered, edging her on. "I… I… Many years I've seen you… And, well… Shining... I think… I feel… I… Love you, and I'm sorry about that." Chrysalis said to Shining. "WHAT?!" Cadance, Shining, Spark, Fable, and Skyla gasped. "I never knew!" Cadance whispered. "I'm sorry…" Shining started. Suddenly, filly Twilight gasped. She ran to her brother and grabbed a little,velvet,black box from his pocket on his apron. She opened it and giggled. There was a golden ring with four, small, white, diamonds in it. "Pretty!" Twilight gasped. The teens stared at her. "Oh…" Shining whispered. "Awkward!" Spark muttered. "Very…" Fable breathed. "Wh-what's this?" Chrysalis creid. Shining levitated the ring up. "Well… It's too late now…." Shining said. He slowly bowed to Cadance. "Cadance… I was going to wait till we were older, and I didn't know what other time to get this… So…" He sighed. "Princess mi amora cadenza, will you marry me?" The two princesses, Cadance and Chrysalis, gasped. "Yes….but in many years, I'm too young… And Chrysalis…" Cadance turned to her friend. " _You_ … You! How could you?!" Chrysalis sobbed. "Chrissy, I'm so sorry… But I love him…" Cadance whispered. " _You_ love him? _You_ love him! But of course you love him! Cadance… or should I call you cadenza? I don't know! My mother told me to befriend you! Our friendship, it's all fake!" The changeling screamed. "No! It's not! When we met, you said, you missed. You hit my flower! I alway _knew_ you were trying to kill me! But you missed, Chrysalis! You _missed_! When I asked you to be my friend, you were worried about your mother! Your mother probably wants me even more dead! I'm no longer a naive little pegasus! Our friendship, to me at least, it was always real! I don't only love him, I love you!" Cadance sobbed. "Oh, shut up!" Chrysalis growled. "I hate you now! I may have loved you once, but I have always loved Shining more!" The room was silent. "No…" Shining said. "I don't love you, and how _dare_ you threaten my fiancee!" He shouted. He shoved Cadance, who was holding Twilight, behind him. "You fools! You innocent fools!" Chrysalis screamed. "You are just… awful! You better keep yourself safe, you and all you hold dear, my sweet Cadence!" Chrysalis laughed. "Please, we're friends!" Cadance gasped. "Wake up, princess! We're not friends, never were!" Chrysalis growled. "I'm sorry…" The other alicorn whispered.

The children were suddenly back in Zecora's hut. "Oh my…." Spark whispered. "More?' Fable asked. "I can't… Queen Chrysalis needs this." Skyla whispered. "Chrysalis?! Your working for her?! Did you see her revengeful eyes back there?" Fable growled. Spark lit his horn menacingly. "Whoa! Whoa! I can explain!" Skyla creid. And so she did. She told how she had really been a changeling and had discovered it one year ago, but it seemed like a millennium. She told how a guard of the kingdom had taken her in and how he left her later on. She told how the princess and her heroic act of getting her cutie mark was her doing, making the other foals glare at her. The story continued on how she ran away, and found a new family, how, because of her foolishness, they were taken for bait, she was now a servant to the Queen. "That sounds awful!" Fable gasped. "Isn't it?" A voice said behind her. They turned and saw a army of changelings standing in the doorway. "Who did we miss that?" Spark creid. "Skyla, dear, you have taken far too long! We got worried. Not only have you got the potion, but you have a colt, which is always good to have around, and the most treasured thing of all, the little princess as well!" A changling lautghed. The army grabbed the foals tightly but the leader practically strangled the changeling who held Fable. "Gently! This little pony's Twilight Sparkle's daughter! We can't hurt a hair on her head." He said. Fable tried to bite him, but he grabbed her chin. "Careful, _darling_! We don't want you to strain yourself!" The leader cackled. "Get your hoofs of her!" Spark yelled, struggling. "Sir, I get the fillies, but why this worthless boy?" The soldier holding him asked. "Oh, I thought of a better idea for him!" The leader said. "We let him go!" He answered. "But wouldn't he tell…. the elements of harmony." A soldier realized. "I'll never go to the castle! If I do, I'll make sure the elements will come to stop you!" Spark spat. "Could somepony escort our little hero to the friendship kingdom?" The leader asked. Two changelings nodded, but Skyla cried out. "No! He's not a baby! Spark, go tell Twilight, she'll find a way to help! Don't let her give Chrysalis what she wants!" The changelings gagged her. Two creature flew down and push Spark out. "Fable! Don't worry! We'll rescue you!' He cried as the changelings pushed him out. "I hope you do…" Fable whispered.

Back to the friendship castle, Twilight looked out the window. "Where is she?" She muttered. "Twi, you've been asking where she's been for a hour!" Rainbow creid. She and the rest of the elements were sitting in the throne room. "Maybe she got hungry and stopped at the bakery!' Pinkie giggled. "Pinkie, the bakery's been closed for a few weeks!" Rarity said. "It is very odd…" Applejack whispered. "Twilight! Twilight!" Spike cried, running into the room. "Spike? What is it, is Fable back?" Twilight asked. "She's not coming back, princess.' A changeling growled, pushing Spike aside. The mane six gasped. Spark ran in, but another changeling grabbed him. "Your highness! Fable and your niece, Skyla has been kidnapped! But, you ca-" The changeling blocked his mouth. "What have you done to my daughter?" Twilight growled. "And Cadance's!" Rainbow creid. "Didn't you hear the brat? We have them at the hive!" The leader said. "Wh-what can we do?" Fluttershy asked. "Simple! Give yourselves up, you won't be a problem to us anymore!' A changeling said. "We couldn't!" Twilight cried. "But what about Fable and Skyla?" Applejack asked. "Indeed, what about them?" A changeling whispered. "But…" Twilight gasped, then realized, what other option was there? "Well, princess?" The changeling asked. The elements of harmony, saviors the world, might have to give themselves up to the powers of darkness


	10. Chapter 10:Escaping

"Where is your pathetic mother?" Chrysalis growled at Fable. "I don't know! I'm glad though! My mom and her friends are safe, and Spark's helping with a plan to save me!" The unicorn snapped. "Your mother is one of the sweetest, kindest ponies I know, she's will give herself up for you in a heartbeat!" The queen laughed. "Don't be so sure! She loves her friends! She would never give them up to a monster like you! I don't care if you helped my aunt raise her, you know nothing about my mom!" Fable cried. Chrysalis gasped and grabbed the girl. " _How_ did you know that?! What else do you know?!" She snarled. "Oh… A lot of things… Including your little crush on my uncle!" Fable said, boldly. Chrysalis slapped her and the sound echoed through the halls. "Get your hoofs away from my daughter!" A voice growled. The queen turned to face Twilight and her friends. "Mom!" Fable called. The girl ran but Chrysalis grabbed her by her mane. "OUCH!" Fable cried. "Let her go!" Rainbow yelled. "I intend to!" Chrysalis laughed. "But you're going to have to let me kill you all to do it!' Fable screamed and the mane six gasped. "Never!" Applejack growled. "Oh, say it again." Chrysalis summoned a guard who put his spear to Fable's neck. "Stop!" Fluttershy cried. "Don't you dare! I won't let you destroy them, just me." Twilight whispered. "No! Twilight, darling you're insane!" Rarity gasped. "And that isn't our deal, princess!" Chrysalis snapped. "Then what can we do? I will _not_ let you harm my friends!" Twilight growled. "Oh, come now, Twilie! You used to adore me!" Chrysalis cooed. "When was that?" Twilight laughed. "Mom… It's true! Chrysalis isn't lying! When you were-" Chrysalis blocked Fable from speaking. "As your brat was saying, I used to be your foal sitter when you were a filly!" The mane six gasped, but Twilight backed it. "Cadence was my only foal sitter! She would never allow me around a monster like you! And besides, I would remember that!" She smirked. "Of course… unless, somepony made the memories go away!" Chrysalis laughed. "Wh-what?!" Twilight gasped. "That's right, your family took away your memories with their magic! I watched the whole thing!" The queen said. "Stop lying, you fiend!" Pinkie yelled. "It's true…. Sorry mom…" Fable whispered. "No… No! That can't be possible! It isn't possible!" Twilight cried.

"I'm such a idiot!" Skyla cried. "Skyla, please, don't be upset!" Pumpkin whispered. "Yes, the first step to helping yourself live, is learning to forgive." Zecora said. "How can I forgive myself?! I doomed my aunt, my parents, I've doomed Equestria!" The princess sobbed, huddling on the floor. "Chrysalis was defeated once before!" Mr. Cake said. Skyla looked up. "Only because Twilight freed Cadence! No element of harmony are going to help us this time! They'll be here, rotting in a prison cell or worst!" She whispered. "Thing will look up… I'm sure of it." Pound said, putting a arm around her. Suddenly the door burst open and a changeling came in. "Berry?!" Skyla gasped. "No, princess Celestia… Yeah, it's me." The adopted family hugged. "How did you find us?" Skyla asked. "I knew Chrysalis would come for you sooner or later, sorry it took me so long." Berry whispered. "Well we have a… um… sacrifice? I don't know, but we gotta go crash whatever that bug queen's doing!" The ponies cheered and ran out the cell.

"How could my family lie to me?" Twilight gasped. "You were just so young, I suppose.." Chrysalis said. "And, ah yes, I threatened your sister in law and all she loved, which included you." Fable struggled in Chrysalis's grip, spear still pointed to her neck, this was the only thing that kept Twilight and her friends from lunging at the queen. "I need to see her majesty! The prisoners are escaping!" A deep voice cried, Chrysalis turned to see the Cakes and Zecora shoving past some guards while two others chased them. "Where is the princess?" The queen asked. "Right here!" A guard said. Skyla changed to her real form. The ponies started to run to Chrysalis but her guard pointed the spear, if any closer would jab into her. "Oh please!" Pumpkin cried. She shot a blue beam from her horn and sent the weapon away. "You… You just…. You could just do that?" Rainbow gasped. "Whatever! I still have her and we have- what are you doing?" Chrysalis asked, seeing Fable muttering something . Suddenly a blue shield sprang from her, sending Chrysalis away. "How on equestria…" Twilight whispered. Fable bolted and galloped to her mother, giving her a hug. Skyla stepped gingerly around Chrysalis. "Is she… Um… You know…" She started. "No time to check! Let's get out of here!" Applejack said. The ponies started to run but Twilight stayed behind. "Mom! What are you doing?!" Fable cried. "I need to find out the truth!" The princess said. "Ugh! Stop being sappy, Twi! We gotta go before all the guards come!" Rainbow cried. Twilight ran away and the ponies groan. "I'll get her!" Berry said, galloping after her. "Me too!" Fable cried. "Me thirteen!" Pinkie yelled. "Thirteen?" Rarity asked. "Yeah! We're all coming, right?" They all nodded and ran after Berry.

"Your highness! Wait!" Berry called. Twilight stopped, gasping for air. "Don't hold me back!" She cried. "I'm here to help. I used to work for Queen Chrysalis! I know where she keeps special things!" The princess scrunched her face. "What do you mean?" She asked. "A history potion! You used it once, five years ago!" Berry said. "I remember that…." Twilight whispered. "Then let's go get it!" Berry cried.

A few minutes later, Twilight had the potion safely tucked under her wings and was walking back to her friends. They had gotten lost, but Berry found them. They ran to the doorway but Chrysalis jumped out and blocked them. "Oh no, you don't!" She growled. "Give me that potion, now!" Her friends blocked the princess. "No way!" Rainbow said. "Yo-you can't have it!" Fluttershy stuttered. "Through the back way!" Berry cried. The ponies ran and Chrysalis groaned. " _Why_ did we even have all this easy for them!"

The ponies reached the outside, to be met to a cliff. "Really?" Pound cried. "Twilight, dear, if you give Chrysalis the potion, our doom shall be near." Zecora said. "Then we shouldn't give it to her!" Rarity whispered. "But you will!" Chrysalis said behind them. They gasped. "The potion, now, or you'll all get pushed over the edge."

"Twilight! Don't give it! She'll push us anyway!" Skyla cried.

"But what should we do?" Fluttershy whispered. "I need this! If you family has been lying, this will tell me!" Twilight gasped. Chrysalis took a step nearer, the ponies took a step back, on the edge. "Now!" The Queen growled. "No!" Twilight cried. The Queen was about to push the bearers of the elements when the princess screamed. "Stop it! If this is what _you'll_ do to get it…. If it was in my possession, it could put my friends and family in danger, _I_ could go to extreme measures to hoard it! I-I can't be a monster, I have to trust my family now, it's the only way I can truly know." Twilight sighed. She held the bottle over the edge. "What are you-" She dropped it. "No!" Chrysalis screeched. "You pathetic child!" She cried. Suddenly, she lunged at the mare, sending them toppling both over the edge. "TWILIGHT!" The ponies screamed.

 **I know this was short but if I continued, it wouldn't be so suspenseful! Sorry… Don't hate me for sending Twilight plummeting to her doom, it's story biz! You're probably screaming, "Fly! You have wings and magic! Fly! Cast spells! Twilight, just use your magic to teleport!" I know, but it creates more of the feeling of peril, so that's why I did that. It might take me a bit of time to make another chapter, new things are happening, lots of changes right now, and I have…. Writer's block on this story, kinda. (Avoids food) why does this always happen to me? (Brushes it out of mane.) okay! I'll see you when I see you!**


	11. Chapter 11: The revenge and sadness

**You're going to hate me at the end of this one…..but I made it long!**

"Sh-she was right there. Th-then swoosh! She pushed her off!" Pinkie sobbed. "I got to go get her!" Rainbow said. Applejack grabbed her tail as her friend tried to zoom away. "Your friend has a strong heart,strong mind. What we need to do is wait, and get help from some ponies who are kind. Some pony most stay, stay and wait, for when Chrysalis comes back, it's justice we must state." Zecora said. "I'll stay!" Fable cried. "Me too!" Skyla said. "Me three!" Berry said. "We'll go get help from the crystal empire!" Rarity said. "We'll go get some reinforcements from Ponyville!" Mrs. Cake said, nodding to her family. "Fable!" A voice cried. The little princess looked up and squealed. Spark was standing on the other side of the edge. The colt smiled and used his magic to teleport to her. The friends hugged. "I thought you were gone!" Fable creid. Then she blushed. "I mean…. How did you find me?" The girl giggled nervously. "I followed the changelings here, it's good not to be an important, world changing pony like you!" Spark laughed. "What team are you on?" Pinkie asked. "Did I miss something… Wait, where's Princess Twilight?" He asked. The ponies let out a collective sigh then pointed down into the darkness. "Sweet Celestia….." Spark murmured. "You stay with the kids, Spark. Can somepony stay here and wait with them? They're only kids." Applejack said. "I'm older then you, honesty, I'm one hundred and eighteen, I don't need a babysitter!" Berry groaned. "Please, we'd feel better if one of us was with you!" Rarity sighed. "Fine!" Berry growled. "Fluttershy, you're good with kids, can you stay?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy was about to speak when Pinkie squealed, "ME! ME! Pick me! Please! Oh! Ah! ME!" The rest looked at her with their eyebrows raised, but Pound said, "She's the best foal sitter in the world!" Then Pumpkin added. "She take really good care of us!" Her parents nodded. "Pinkie, please keep yourself and the children!" Fluttershy whispered. "We'll meet at the crystal palace in two hours, if you aren't there, we're coming back, right?" Rainbow asked the Cakes and the kids. They all nodded.

A few minutes later, the Cakes were in Ponyville. The family ran to their little bakery and home, and saw Mayor Mare about to put a for sale sign. "What are you doing?!" Mr. Cake gasped. Mayor Mare turned and dropped the sign. "My goodness! You're back!" She cried. She hugged the family, for all ponies knew each other in this small town. "We need Ponyville's help! Princess Twilight is in trouble!" Pumpkin cried. "Twilight? Prince Flash _did_ go rambling on about how his wife, her friends, and his daughter _had_ been kidnapped…" Mayor Mare murmured. "And you didn't listen to him?!" Pound gasped. "I did, but… The elements of harmony always go on adventures all the time! They had been kidnapped before a few years back… Do you remember that?" Mayor Mare asked. "Of course! But this is different! If Queen Chrysalis comes back than all Equestria and beyond could be doomed!" Mrs. Cake cried. "Like that's never happened!" The mare near her snorted. "Er! We're going to the stage and you are not going to stop us!" Mr. Cake snapped. The family got on stage. "Citizens of Ponyville! Come out! We have an announcement!" The ponies looked up or out of windows. "Princess Twilight and her friends need our help!" Pound yelled. " _Our_ help?" Cheerilee asked. "Yes! We have a villain problem yet again, but now, our heroes need help! So for all they've done for us, let's save Equestria and get things back on track!" Pumpkin cried. The villagers cheered.

"Princess Cadence! Shining Armor! Friends of princess Twilight Sparkle are here to see you, they say it's urgent!" A guard cried. Cadence looked up, looking exhausted. "Urgent? Send them in!" She gasped. The ponies ran in. "We need your help, princess!" Applejack cried. "Please! Twilight is in trouble!" Rainbow rambled. "Twilie?" Shining gasped. "And Queen Chrysalis is back too! She wants to capture us!" Fluttershy whispered. "Chrysalis?!" The couple cried. "Well that makes sense…" Cadence muttered. "What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked. "You see, the crystal heart's been acting bizarre since… Well… Skyla went missing." Shining said. "Skyla, your girl… Well, herself has taken swirl…" Zecora said. Candace gasped and ran to the zebra. "Skyla?! D-do you know where she is?" Zecora nodded slowly. "She is waiting with Fable, Spark, Berry, and Pinkie. Right now we need your help getting Twilight back and defeating Chrysalis!" Rainbow said. "Right, I will go, Cadence, can you keep the heart in check?" Shining asked. Cadence looked disappointed, but nodded. "Tell our daughter I love her, okay?"

"We've been waiting forever!" Skyla cried. Pinkie got up. "I sure hope Twi's okay!" She sighed. "I miss her…" Fable whispered. "Do you think… I mean it's been a while… Shouldn't she be back?" Berry asked. "We-will, maybe get to places takes a while!" Spark cried, trying to comfort his distraught friend. "I think it's been some hours according to my handy watch," Pinkie said, showing a crudely drawn on watch. "We should go back to the crystal empire now." She whispered. "But what about mom?" Fable gasped. Skyla, who had been looking into the abyss saw something move. She leaned closer and screamed as a hoof plunged out. Twilight Sparkle grabbed the edge. "Guys!" Skyla cried. She grabbed her aunt 's hoofs pulled her up. "Are you okay?" Spark gasped. Suddenly another purple alicorn came to them. She had flown out. "Wait…. Which one's the real one?!" Pinkie sobbed. The first Twilight looked up and gritted her teeth. "Chrysalis." She growled. "She's lying! I'm came back to help stop this disaster!" The other gasped. "Fable! Please help me, you know it's me, can't you tell?" The first asked. "I… No… Can any pony?" Fable asked, looking around. Suddenly the mane four, now along with Zecora and Shining arrived just as the Cakes did, behind them was the whole town. The ponies gasped at the double princess. "Wh-what?!" Shining gasped. "My friends!" The first one cried. She ran to them but they backed away slightly. "Twilight?" Fluttershy whispered, tentatively. "No! Get away from them!" The second shouted. "Um… How could we tell each other apart last time?" Rainbow asked. "We couldn't, we just…" Applejack sighed looking at the twin alicorns. "Let ask a question only _our_ Twilight would know." Rarity said. "What's my name?" Pinkie growled. "Pinkie Pie." Both said at once. "That Queen has studied well…" The rest rolled their eyes. "Um… Oh! I got something." Fluttershy whispered. "What is your biggest regret?" She asked. The first Twilight looked like she would murder the pegasus, but the second sighed. "Not being able to protect my friends from me…" She whispered. "What?" The first gasped. "Thanks to my theories, my eagerness, and… Even my title, ecpically my title, I've put my best friends in the whole world in jeopardy, and I-I" She started to cry. "I might lose them! Every time, I feel this pain, a pain that says it's all my fault, and it always is!" The second sobbed. Suddenly, she felt a hoof on her shoulder. "Twilight, we'll always be right here, with you, every single one of us." The ponies cheered at Rarity's statement. "Mom!" Fable cried, running to her. "Well, well, you're all smarter than you look!" Chrysalis laughed, turning into her true form. "Chrysalis! So, you really are back." Shining growled. "But, of course! After all, you're the reason I came, you and the rest of your wife." The Queen said. "Stay away from my family!" The prince yelled. "Oh yes, because you protected your little daughter from me _so_ well!" Chrysalis cooed. Skyla bit her lip, wishing she could disappear. "Where is she?!" Shining gasped. The Queen smirked and used her magic to lift Skyla to her. "You mean this precious child?" She asked. "Let go of me!" Skyla cried, trying in vain to be free. "Let her go!" Fable said. "Put her down, now!" Berry growled. Shining glanced at his niece. "You mean…" Fable nodded. "So sad, isn't it? You and that pathetic princess thought you were safe from me when really, your daughter has my blood, she practically is _my_ child." Chrysalis said. "Put me down!" Skyla cried again. The Queen released her. The filly looked up, confused. "When I told my army to put changeling blood into Princess Cadence's drinks while she was pregnant with you, I thought you would be just like me… Yet you're a spitting image of _her_." The Queen growled. "I'm happy for it!" Mrs. Cake cried. The ponies turned to her. "In fact, we all are happy about it!" The town cheered behind her. "Whatever! Now that I realize turning your daughter against you just isn't going to work! So I'll have to destroy her along with Cadence in order to have you all to myself!" Chrysalis hissed at Shining. "We need to go to the empire now! We'll be safe there!" Twilight cried. "The town will hold her off!" Mr. Cake called. "Yeah! Just protect Princess Cadence and Skyla!" Pound said. "Oh no! I'm staying here!" Rainbow growled. "Me too!" Applejack said. "Us also!" Rarity cried. "Um… Er…sure..." Fluttershy stuttered. "Let's go!" Berry cried, grabbing Skyla's hoof and pulling her to Twilight, Fluttershy, Fable, Spark and Shining. "I'm staying!" Pinkie said. "I shall stay as well, I will not let us be put in a cell!" Zecora said. "Okay, everypony ready?" Shining asked. The ponies nodded. The prince used his magic to vanish. "We're not going to let you a inch closer to our friends!" Rainbow growled. "Oh, come on!" Chrysalis said. "Do you really think that a small town can beat my army?" She laughed. "The six of us beat it, a whole town can do better!" Applejack growled. "You're going to be mistaken!" The queen said. Suddenly a huge army of changelings, bigger than many years before . "Well, I always bring my party cannon…" Pinkie whispered.

Cadence gasped when The ponies appeared before her. "Cadence!" Twilight cried. She ran to her exhausted sister in law and they hugged. "Oh, Twilight! I'm so happy to see you, you're safe!" Cadence cried. Then she gasped seeing the two changelings. "What are _they_ doing here?!" She asked. "Gee, great to see you too, mom!" Skyla growled. "Mom?" Cadence asked, glancing at Shining. "Honey… Um, this is our daughter Skyla… I'll explain later." Shining muttered. "This is my friend, Berry." Skyla said. The changeling bowed. "Um… Hello.." Cadence whispered. "Have we forgotten about our little… you know, the queen destroying Cadence and Skyla?" Spark asked. "She's back for us again, us and our daughter…" Shining said, glancing at Skyla who sighed. "I'm sorry! This is all my fault! I should have never ran away!" She said. "It's alright, sweetie. Chrysalis has always wanted me gone…" Cadence sighed. "Not always, aunt Cadence! You were friends once!" Fable said. "That's in the past now… It will never happen again…" Cadence sighed.

"The party cannon doesn't have that much confetti left!" Pinkie screamed. " This… is…. Nuts!" Rainbow cried, punching a changeling disguised as Fluttershy away. "Where's the queen?" The real pegasus asked, then squealing as Pinkie fired the cannon as a masked Rarity tried to attack her from behind. "I can't tell!" Applejack yelled. Pumpkin was blasting a changeling away from her brother when a gray, cross eyed pegasus bumped into her. "Sorry, Derpy!" The filly cried. "Whatever!" Derpy smirked, pushing her to the ground. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Pound gasped, helping up his fallen sister. Derpy only kept running. "Weird..." The colt whispered.

Cadance grabbed Skyla's hoof and took her, along with Fable, Spark, and Berry to a bright room. Fable looked over to the only object in the room. "The crystal heart!" She and Spark gasped together. "That's true, we'll be the most safe in here." Cadence whispered.

Shining Armor and Twilight waited outside with a army of guards, including Flash Sentry. "Help me! Somepony help me!" A crystal pony screamed, running to Shining. "Please, go inside to the palace, you'll be safe, some of our princesses are in there, they'll keep you safe." The prince said. "My hero…" The crystal pony sighed, then she blushed. "Right… I have to go… sorry.." She whispered, going inside.

"I have a bad feeling…" Skyla whispered. Berry bit his lip, thinking the same thing. "The crystal heart will keep us safe, don't worry.." Cadence sighed, using her magic to keep the heart going. "Is it just me, or is the heart losing its glow?" Fable asked. "Yeah.." Spark said. They looked at each other. There suddenly was a knock at the door. Cadence got up and answered it. She gasped. "Hello, princess, it's been a long time, hasn't it, my dear." Chrysalis laughed. The shocked alicorn lost her magic help for the heart. It fell, Fable gasped and caught it. Spark grabbed her and pulled her into a corner. "Oh, you made this _too_ easy!" The queen laughed, seeing Skyla, who growled. Behind her, the other princess was near a unfamiliar colt. "You _and_ your daughter along with Twilight's filly!" She said. "Leave me and the children alone!" Cadence growled. "You and your daughter are close to Shining Armor! I _want_ him for myself, and that my dear, can't happen if his precious family is alive!" Chrysalis cooed, taking Cadence's chin in her hoofs. "Let her go!" Skyla cried. She ran up to the queen and Berry followed her. "To bad, I wanted it to take a while!" Chrysalis sighed. She shot a green beam and Skyla screamed in pain. "Skyla!" Berry, Fable, Cadence, and Spark gasped. Fable ran to her fallen cousin. "Skyla? Are you alright?" She whispered. "Fable… I want to tell you something..." Fable gasped and started to sob. "What have you done?! What have you done?!" She growled at Chrysalis. "Sweet unicorn, I simply hit her with a spell, that as you know, is killing her!" The queen laughed. "Skyla… Don't leave! Don't go, it's been too long!" Fable whispered. "Sorry, I've certainly missed you… Fable, I love you…. Okay? Don't forget it! Berry... " The changeling was crying, but walked up. "Berry…. I love you so much. I've been a jerk, haven't I?" Skyla asked, chuckling weakly. "Yes, yo-you certainly have!" Berry sighed, softly, cracking a sad smile. "I wish.. I wish...I can't stop this! I can't save you, Skyla! I'm _so_ , _so_ sorry!" Fable sobbed. "No pony could! Fable, you're so young!" Skyla whispered, caressing her cousin's face. "I'm sorry, mom… I might meet you soon…. Along with all of Equestria if we fail… b-but I hope you can forgive me…" Skyla sobbed. Cadence wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry I've never been a true mother to you, my poor baby!" She whispered. "Well… I love you.. All of you.. Tell aunt Twilight and her friends good bye… and the Cakes that I'll miss them…" Skyla sighed. She clenched her teeth, then exhaled and closed her eyes. "No… No! NO! Sweet Celestia, help me! GET UP! GET UP!" Fable screamed, shaking the motionless body. "NO! Please… Please, no!" Fable sobbed and sobbed. Berry slowly lowered his head onto his friend's breathless chest. "I love you, princess.." He whispered.

 **Sorry! I can't write death scenes too well, this was my first time. You probably didn't shed a tear, but if you did, tell me in the comments, I want to know. This isn't the finale, I would be a horrible person if I did that! The finale is most likely the next chapter. Perhaps even a squeal if people want it, I have some ideas for one, but don't expect it right away! I'm going to hide now because I killed the main character, everything will work out… maybe.. I hope I will make it will be satisfying.**


	12. Chapter 12: The End is a New Beginning

"Skyla…" Fable whispered. "Oh, dear, you'll all join her soon!" Chrysalis laughed. Suddenly, she lunged at Cadence. Spark looked down at the heart in Fable's arms. The boy pulled her tail and she glanced over. "We need to get the heart away from here!" Berry whispered. Spark nodded and brought the other kids close to him. Berry grabbed Skyla's motionless body. Spark teleported them out and they appeared on the other side of the door. "What are we going to do?!" Fable gasped, hearing her aunt scream. "The heart will repeal the forces of evil if we can get it to work again." Berry said. Fable nodded and went outside the front door.

"Mom!" Fable cried, running to her. "Aunt Cadence is being attacked by queen Chrysalis!" Twilight gasped and looked at her brother. "We'll help Cadence, you all, stay put!" Shining said. The ponies ran inside. "We need the heart to work and for ponies to put their love into it!" Berry said.

Chrysalis knocked Cadence onto the ground just as Twilight and Shining entered. "Oh, good of you to come!" The queen cooed. "What have you done to my daughter?!" Shining growled. "Simple, my love! I.. well, I killed her, but you shall have many stepchildren to replace her when I take you back with me!" Chrysalis laughed at the prince. "The crystal heart _will_ protect this kingdom!" Twilight growled. "Oh yes, your nonworking heart that went haywire because your daughter switched sides and now she's…." Chrysalis looked into the corner and saw that Skyla's body wasn't there, or the other children, or the crystal heart. "You've all be distracting me." She growled. The royalty looked defeated "Oh! You fools! You think that those brats can save you! They won't have a chance now." The queen laughed. Twilight cried out and shot a spell at Chrysalis, sending her launching away to the back of the room. She stood and grinded her fangs together. "Come on! Fight me!" Shining growled. "What? So your little sister can escape me again and save the day? I've learned not to underestimate her. And besides,I don't want a scratch on my fiancé!" The queen cooed. She hit him with that spell that got him glued to the floor. "Really?!" He cried. Twilight gasped and dodged Chrysalis's beams. Cadance had finally gained conscious and joined the fight. "Please hurry, kids!" Twilight muttered.

"How on earth can we get this thing going?!" Berry cried, kicking the crystal heart. "We need a act of powerful love to do it if it stops working like this!" Fable said. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the kids gasped as Chrysalis flew out, followed by Cadance and Twilight. "Fable! We need the heart working, _now_!" Berry cried. "I can't get it!" Fable growled, puffing up her cheeks and sent one sparkle from her mane. Chrysalis saw them and lunged for the heart. Fable screamed but Spark slide in front of her. He used his magic and growled at the strength he was using to keep the queen frozen. "Hurry! I can't keep her here for long!" He grunted. Fable nodded and ran away with Berry behind her and Skyla on his back. Spark gasped as his magic failed. The queen, finding her prey gone, looked around for the heart and the princess who held it. She found her running away and fired her stopping spell. Fable screamed and the heart flung out of her hoofs. It hit the ground, surprisingly, not shattering. Berry gasped and ran to her side. Spark growled and cast a spell, only stopping the queen for a few seconds. He ran up to Fable and set her free. At that moment, Chrysalis swooped down, and grabbed the crystal heart. "No!" Berry creid. He lept up and grabbed onto the heart. "Get off, you foolish child!" Chrysalis growled. She shoved him off and threw the heart to the ground. Still not shattering, probably magic, Chrysalis flew down, about to destroy it herself. "She's going to break the heart, and I can't do anything to stop it." Fable whispered, still stuck. "I'm useless, I feel so alone!" She cried. Berry placed Skyla's body behind him and Spark walked up. "Fable Sparkle, you are _not_ alone. You are in a place beside all of us! I'm with you! Berry here. And… Even Skyla! She will always to be right here for you!" Spark said, hugging his friend. Fable looked over at Skyla. "I love you…" She whispered. Under Chrysalis hoof, the heart started to glow. "What?" The queen gasped. Fable smiled in spite of herself. "a bit more strength.." She said. "I'll give you it." Spark said. He walked close to her and they crossed horns. Spark's horn started to glow its signature pink. Suddenly, Fable's glowed blue. "I've seen this before!" Chrysalis gasped. The children lifted into the air and pink surrounded them. They open their eyes which were now pure white. The crystal heart spun and glowed. It rose and a white beam shot from it. It spun around Skyla's body and it lifted, spinning. Suddenly, her alicorn princess disguise flashed on her changeling self. She landed softly on the ground, all was silent. Suddenly, Skyla gasped in air, choking and sputtering. Chrysalis saw this distraction and lunged at Fable, knocking her to the ground and breaking her and Spark's contact. Skyla finally came around and gasped. The queen was choking Fable. The little princess cried out and longed to stop the burning in her lungs. "Goodbye, you little nuisance!" Chrysalis laughed. "Stop!" A voice boomed. The queen let go and turned. Skyla was flying in the air, wings spread out behind her, hoofs put together, the crystal heart glowing and spinning above her, held by her changeling green magic. "Ponies of Equestria! Hear me!" Skyla said, eyes glowing white. Her voice went across the world.

The main five looked up and wondered what was happening. "Equestria! For all you hold dear and love! Help me now!" Skyla's voice rang. The citizens of Ponyville and the main five bowed, the ground turned blue. Princess Celestia and Luna bowed as well. The whole land Equestria bowed, including princess Twilight and Cadence, who had been trying to calm down the citizens. Spark bowed and Berry wiped a tear away and bowed as well. The ground glowed blue and then went it to the heart. It shone and Chrysalis screeched. Crystal started to encase her hooves. "No…. NO!" The queen screamed as the crystal creeped up her body. "Curse you! Curse you all!" She cried. The others gaped as she screamed and was finally encased fully in crystal.

The heart shot a silver wave and the ponies turned crystal. The sky filled with gorgeous colors. "Oh wow!" Fable gasped, her usually straight curls tied into a twist. The children watched Skyla close her eyes and gently hit the ground. Her violet eyes turned to their changeling green. She turned to her true self, now a crystal pony, with her green hair curled into a fancy bun and and a silver tiara on her head. She looked at the statue of the queen. She sighed softly. "I had no choice…" She whispered. Fable ran to her and she and her friends hugged her. "We saved Equestria…" She whispered.

Thirteen Years later:

And do you, Princess Fable Sparkle take Spark Lulamoon to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Celestia asked. Fable smiled at her prince charming. "I do." She whispered. "Then my I now announce you stallion and wife, you ma-" Spark swept up Fable and they kissed passionately. Skyla, now nineteen, giggled along with Pumpkin. Skyla grinned at Berry, Spark's best stallion, and of course, Skyla was the mare of honor for her cousin. The crowd went wild.

Later, Fable hugged Skyla goodbye. "See you in a few weeks! Thank you!" She cried. Spark helped his princess onto the carriage and they waved goodbye to everypony. "Treat my daughter right!" Flash laughed. "Good luck, you two!" Pumpkin cried. "Good bye!" Fable yelled, throwing her bouquet of purple and white roses out the window. Pumpkin caught it and giggled. "Aw! Who's the lucky stallion?" Skyla asked, nudging her adopted sister.

Skyla had her parents, of course, but she also had her adopted family. The girl realized that the changelings were quite lonely, so, to cause less suspicion, she lived there with Berry. Today was the biggest day of her life. "If no objections, I now pronounce you, princess Skyla, daughter of princess Cadance and prince Shining Armor, queen of the changeling kingdom!" Berry said, placing the golden crown on the mare's head. The changelings clapped and Skyla smiled at her parents, aunts, her adopted family, her cousin and her husband, everypony who had brought her to this day. She stood. "Thank you, for taking me for your queen! I know you have all been raised to be evil! Nopony has felt the embrace of darkness more than I, or the pull of light! These struggles will hurt you, but we can make the changelings good again! I promise." Skyla said. The crowd cheered and bowed. Their new queen bowed back. "All hail queen Skyla!" The crowd cheered. She looked to Berry and she smiled. "Thank you!" Skyla said again.

"Hey! Your majesty!" Fable laughed later. She ran and Skyla smiled. "Hello, how are you enjoying the after party?" The young queen asked. "Of course, but I want to give you a gift, the other princesses and I want to give you a gift, anyway." Her cousin said. Celestia, Luna, Twilight, and Cadence walked up. Celestia levitated a big metal box over. "Queen Skyla, please open it." Luna said, pushing it forward. The mare nodded and pressed a small, diamond shaped button on the side. The top curled open like a flower and a bright light shined out. Skyla peered in and gasped. "I couldn't…" She whispered. Twilight nodded. "You can. The heart must stay in the empire, but this, this is the purest shard of crystal, if anything should happen to the heart, you have the key to repair it." Twilight said, elevating the shard that was on a golden chain around her niece's neck. "I will protect it with my life." Skyla whispered. "Thank you, queen Skyla." Cadence said, hugging her daughter. The mare looked into her kingdom. She would always remember this, forever. "I will forever remember this, and I will forever stay strong, no matter if the pull of darkness touches me, I will remain queen of the changelings and protector of the shard of the crystal heart." She sighed. So, there once was a young princess that was secretly one of a different kind. She tried to be good or evil, and she struggled. This girl met new ponies and reunited with others. She was put at much danger but faced it with head held high. Today, in Ponyville, she remains a hero, but to those whose lives she changed, she will always remain in their hearts, forever.

 **I'm done! I'm done! Oh yeah! I'm done! Okay, so you're probably wondering, where is Starlight, what about Flurry Heart? This is a alternate universe and the season five finale and season six premiere wasn't taken into account, because this was made before those events and I'm too lazy to add them in. I'm thinking about doing a sequel to Heart or Hollow. To give you a hint, it's going to probably be about Flurry Heart and Skyla bonding. But I need a request for a sequel if I should do it. It might be a few weeks before I can start it, not many weeks just not zippy quick. Also, I've loved making this! I hope you loved it too**


End file.
